Something More- A Vanitas Fanfic
by Allittakesipixiedust
Summary: Vanitas meets a strange new girl with extraordinary powers. Everything starts out normal, sure, but in three days time, there's going to be some major changes in everyone's life. Vanitas/oc Rated T for slight cursing and violence
1. Before the Storm

**I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts! Just my ocs~ Oh, and sorry for any OOC-ness for Vanitas!**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Vanitas' POV:

"I'm just saying, the new girl looks more like Vanitas' type, not mine." I heard my brothers friend Sora say. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk in front of the idiots I call friends.

"C'mon Sora, we all know that if Kairi wasn't the 'love of your life', then you would be all over that new girl." I replied. Behind me, I heard my friends Riku, Roxas, and my brother Ventus chuckle. Sora, on the other hand, was freaking out, looking back and forth at me and his childhood crush, Kairi. Kairi was blushing madly, making me smirk in victory.

"Anyways, how can you know she's Vanitas' type when you don't even know her?" Riku asked, turning his head towards Sora. He gave him a cocky smirk when Sora didn't answer until finally, he came up with something.

"Well…y'know…she's quiet, seems smart, and even though she seemed kind of nice when she smiled at me in that friendly kind of way, she still seems like she could have a cocky and rude side like Vanitas." Sora explained, earning a glare from me. He wasn't lying or trying to get on my nerves, because all of the things he stated was true, but it gets annoying after so long.

"Sora, I'm not trying to make it seem like you're always wrong, but.. you're kind of wrong. Again." Roxas chuckled.

"He's right. I've met her, she's really nice and nothing like Vanitas here. He has no chance of actually even talking to her. Besides, she's on such a higher level than him. She's already super popular if you haven't noticed!" Ventus said with a grin at me.

"I wouldn't say I'm not on her level. Maybe higher than her. I had my own group of fangirls the first day I came here, if you don't remember." I told them, walking away from them.

"Hey where're you going?!" Sora shouted at me.

"Away from you idiots!"

"Aww, did we hurt poor Vani's feelings?" Ventus asked in a pitiful tone.

"Shut up Ventus."

"Hey!"

Finally, I got far away enough to where I could only hear a mumble of their voices. With an annoyed sigh, I decided to begin my walk home in peace and quiet.

But that wasn't what I got. Instead, I got a girl who would change my whole outlook of everything.

* * *

**Okay, so not very edited, but I couldn't really make it longer as this is my first chapter and I couldn't really think about what to add. I did change the fact that Namine and Xion are out of the story because I couldn't find a place for them in the next few parts, and Sora is no longer Vanitas' cousin, but that's really it.**

**R&R please!**


	2. Meeting

**Heeeeeeeere's the part where they finally meet! I'm really quite excited about this! Y'know, I was planning on making this a short little one shot, but then I kind of got some ideas for what could happen later and it kind of just… stuck. By the way, you pronounce "Greyce" as "Grace" I spell names weird~  
Anyways! Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Damn it.." I cursed under my breathe as rain started to fall from the sky. Well that was strange. There hadn't been a cloud in the sky 5 minutes ago… I shrugged the thought off as I began to sprint a little to get home before Ventus did so I'd have at least _some _time alone. Well, those were my plans until I heard someone speaking not so far away.

"Just leave me alone." I heard them say. The voice was quiet, but I could tell it was a girl speaking. She didn't sound familiar, so I decided to see what was going on. I walked over to the alley I'd heard the voices coming from and peeked over the side of the brick wall, and saw a girl and a kind of shadowy figure. Were they arguing..?

"C'mon Greyce, don't be stubborn. Just hear me out okay?" Another voice. A guy. I guessed he was trying to get an ex- girlfriend back by the tone of his voice.

" And I'd do that why? Jayce, every time you try to talk to me it results in another attempt of you trying to kill me yet again. I can't just 'hear you out'." The girl replied, beginning to walk away. That didn't happen, however, because the boy, Jayce, I figured, vanished and quickly appeared in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"I'm not going to try and kill you today. I have alright intentions this time. Just listen." He told her, not loosening his grip on her. She tried desperately to get out of his grasp, and the look in her bright green eyes looked like she was trying to keep herself from freaking out but kept a firm look on her face as she replied with a simple, "No."

Now Jayce looked a bit mad as he tightened his grip, making the girl, Greyce I think, cry out in pain. I thought about helping her, but the thought of it went away as quickly as it came when she muttered something under her breathe and vines flew everywhere, knocking Jayce away from her. She walked up to him with her temper showing. Putting her hands on her hips, she told him, "I know what you're thinking Jayce. You should know that by now. And like I said before, leave me alone." And with that, she waved him off and walked away as the vines slowly vanished.

* * *

Greyce's POV:

I'd just about had enough of Jayce. This whole "You can trust me, I love you Greyce," thing was getting old. When would he learn that I'll never believe a word he says?! I walked away from him after telling him to leave me alone for what I hoped was the last time with my head spinning and my bones feeling weak.

"Maybe I could've used a less stronger spell today…" I muttered with a sigh, leaning against the brick wall of the dark alley as soon as I was sure he was gone. I was so tired, I hardly even noticed the ebony haired boy approaching me cautiously with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Okay, what was that about?" He asked. I looked up and my eyes widened.

_Crap, crap, crap! I really hope he didn't see everything!_ I thought as I put a somewhat awkward smile on my face. "W-what do you mean?" I asked, trying to get him to believe nothing had just happened. _Curse my sucky lying!_ I scolded myself.

"Don't try and cover up what just happened. I saw everything, there's no point in lying. Who are you, and why were you using magic like that? No one who is normal here can use any kind of magic."

I was about to speak, really I was, when I noticed it was raining. I took this to my advantage, "I should probably get home, my aunt would be mad if I was out in the rain." I said, standing up and about to leave when he stood in front of me.

"Answer my questions first." He said. I didn't think anyone could be that stubborn. Well, I kind of was, but that's completely off track.

I sighed in defeat, or not really in defeat, mostly in acceptance if that's even possible. It looked like he wasn't going to let me leave no matter what, and I wasn't about to hurt some random guy I just met, that would be wrong."My name is Greyce. I can use magic because I'm a sorceress, so I'm not normal whatsoever. Does that answer your question?" I asked. Right after I replied, another question popped into my head. "And who are you?"

His smirk was actually visible now. "Not a good enough explanation. I figured you were some kind of sorceress, not many people can use that kind of magic. Explain to me why you're here and what that was all about and I'll give you my name and let you leave." He told me. I could tell he was enjoying this a bit too much.

"Fine. I'm here because…well I don't really have a reason for that. And what just happened? Um….you see, that was Jayce, this really annoying guy who tries to kill me every time I see him or kidnap me or something and I don't see why he was here or how he even found me here…," I stopped to see if he was still listening, he'd been rather quiet. I looked over to see him staring intently at me, and he looked kind of tired. "Uh…are you okay?"

He snapped out of his daze and shook his head, blinking multiple times. "Oh- yeah, I'm fine. You just remind me of someone I knew a long time ago…," He said with something that sounded almost like…an impatient tone, "Continue."

I gave him a somewhat suspicious look but the look soon vanished as I began again. "He's kind of like my arch enemy, only he's got a thing for me and he's really crazy," I finished quickly, "Now tell me, what's your name?"

He smirked once more. "The names Vanitas. Is that good enough for you?"

I chuckled a little. I could tell I was going to like this guy but he was also going to become a nuisance. "Nice to meet you, Vanitas."

"I could say the same to you, Greyce."

* * *

Vanitas' POV:

For the first time in my life I'd actually liked someone I just met. Most new people were either annoying or idiots, sometimes both. This girl was different, I could tell. Not just the fact that she was a sorceress, I found that completely normal considering I wield a Keyblade and that's not normal whatsoever, but there was something else about her. Something… strange. I knew things were going to become a bit more weird around here from now on now that her little secret was shared, and I'd almost thought that a little weirdness was going to be exciting.

"Shit." I whispered to myself, remembering Ventus was probably already home and stuck outside since he most likely forgot his keys once again.

"Something wrong?" Greyce asked, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I forgot about my brother again. He's probably locked out of the house right now," I chuckled, "I assume you'd be wanting to get away from here considering that Jayce guy might come back?" I questioned her, a hint of amusement hidden in my voice. I knew she was lying about her aunt being upset, and that she was more worried about him coming back. Hell, I'd be more worried about some guy trying to kill me and that had a thing for me than a little rain if I were her.

"…Yeah, I should probably be going too. I guess I'll see you around, Vanitas." And with that, she ran off, not even worried about the rain pouring down.

"I think she's someone I'll be able to deal with for a while." I muttered to myself, putting my hood up and walking the same direction as she had not so long before.

* * *

**Again, little editing, but I'm happy with it now, so that's good!**

**R&R Please~!**


	3. A Surprising Visit

**I really absolutely love you guys. Why? Because even though I'm not getting any reviews, you're still reading and I love it when someone reads something I write! Thanks guys, really!  
And with that, I leave you to enjoy this next part!**

* * *

Greyce's POV~:

I didn't even realize it was raining when I took off to get home. There was too much going through my mind to even see I was about to run into someone.

"Shi-!" I was interrupted when someone took hold of my hand and pulled me up. Did I fall down..?

"Hey, are you alright?!" I heard a boy ask. What was he talking about?

"Oh- uh, yeah! I'm fine! Er..sorry about running into you like that." I replied, looking at who was still holding my hand, not to mention tightly. No, I didn't fall down…weird. I guessed I was just imagining things because I was tired.

But the person holding my arm…I had to keep myself from blushing basically. He was a few inches taller than me, blonde spiky hair going to his neck at the least, fairly tan skin, and the most deepest, bluest eyes I'd ever seen. He kind of reminded me of Vanitas for some reason, maybe it was the spiky hair and possibly even the skin tone-

"It's fine, really. I'm sure you were in a pretty big hurry to get out of the rain, right?" He asked, smiling a little. A few seconds after asking and most likely noticing my small blush, he looked down to see he was still holding my hand and let go, a small bit of red brushing across his face. "-Sorry.." He apologized awkwardly.

I shook my head. "It's fine, really," I shivered a little as a gust of cold wind blew around me, "Uh-"

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?" He asked again.

_Did he not just feel that wind?_

"Y-yeah, just a little cold. Look-"

"Oh- sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Ventus, call me Ven!" He smiled once more, this time a bit bigger.

I sighed in defeat and decided trying to get home as soon as possible was not going to work if I didn't talk to him a little. "I'm Greyce. It's nice to meet you, Ven." I said with a convincing enough smile.

"Greyce…that's nice! It's nice to meet you too. Oh- uh, I should probably get going. My brother probably got locked out -"

Wait. Did he just say the same thing as Vanitas? "Hold on a sec. Is your brother Vanitas by chance?" I asked.

Ven looked somewhat confused, then a little shocked. "You know him?"

"Yeah. I just met him not too long ago."

"How did you know we were brothers?"

"He said the same thing about you being locked out of the house." I said, a real smile on my face.

* * *

Ven's POV:

_Her smile is really nice._ I thought, a blush starting to form- _Wait, I just met this girl! Why am I already thinking like this?!_

"Oh really? Then I guess I should go prove him wrong." I stated, trying to stop myself from thinking these thoughts. But to no avail, the thoughts just kept coming. There was something…strange about her. Something almost..magical about her. It was weird.

"Yeah…, I should probably get going too. I think my aunt might get worried if I'm not home soon. Well, it was nice meeting you-" I stopped her before she said goodbye and ran off.

"Why don't I uh… walk you home? A lot of creeps come around here when it gets around this time." I stated. It was true. I heard screams every night and didn't want to look outside to see what was happening.

"Oh-uh-well I'd love it if you did-but uh…." She stammered.

"C'mon, just this once?" I asked.

Greyce sighed in defeat. "Okay."

* * *

Greyce's POV:

Okay, so Ven walking me home wasn't my idea of convenient, but it made me feel a bit safer. Surely if Jayce saw I was with someone he wouldn't come and attack me if he had that much of a thing for me. Plus, there were a lot of creepy guys (and maybe some girls) checking me out along the way, which made me walk closer to him. This may have been awkward for him, but he didn't seem to have a problem with it either way.

We'd just made it to my aunt's house by the time the weather was at its worst. I'd begun to wonder what the heck was going on and why it was storming so badly when it was supposed to be a nice and sunny day, but I quickly shook my head of these thoughts when Ventus said something I couldn't quite catch. I gave him a quick "Thanks" before letting him say anything else and ran inside.

I didn't understand why I was in such a hurry, or why I was so hesitant to let Ventus walk me home, but I just had this feeling that something horrible was going to happen and I didn't want him involved. I'd already put his brother in danger, why put yet another innocent person in danger because I was stupid and let them get involved? I let my thoughts wander for a bit while I was walking up the stairs to my bedroom to get started on my most likely soaked homework. It would be a while until my aunt got home from working at her bar, so I had a decent amount of time to just relax, but I decided it was best to at least try and keep my grades up this year by actually doing my homework before midnight.

Yeah, back then when I'd stay up late playing video games and the next morning cramming in all the homework I forgot to do was the part I missed the most about being a somewhat normal girl. Now I was a sorceress who fought real evil and had real enemies, not fictional enemies and evil from video games that were almost accurate to most of my situations.

I let out a sigh of exhaustion and decided it was best to wait on homework and finish it later considering it was Friday and Spring Break was the next week, so I had 9 days to do this. The day was tiring; trying to get to classes when I had no clue as to where even a water fountain was to fighting the guy who's basically my stalker wasn't the thing that could make a girl very energized.

* * *

FFW:

I covered my ears at the sound of my aunt yelling for me to get downstairs. I really didn't care what she was yelling about, I was tired and sitting up was enough for me this morning. I fell back again, my head making contact with the soft and cushiony pillows. I pulled my blanket back over me and had almost drifted off to sleep when I heard the door to my room open and someone's voice. I didn't pay any attention and tried to fall back asleep, but they wouldn't allow it.

"HEY!" I heard a boy whisper loudly in my ear, flicking the back of my head. I sat up once again, a look of annoyance on my face. I raised my eyebrow at Vanitas when I saw him standing next to my bed, an amused smirk on his face. "I know that face all too well, even though it's usually coming from me or Ventus, never from a girl."

"What are you doing here Vanitas? Why are you here at 6 am on a Saturday morning and in my room?" I asked, still a bit annoyed.

"I'm here to take you out. Not just you and me, that would be awkward, but Ventus suggested you come with us and a few other friends so you could get a bit more familiar with your surroundings." He replied, a bit of awkwardness in his voice. He didn't sound happy, but he didn't sound upset…was this just his neutral tone or something?

"At 6 am?!"

"Mhm. Now come on, I wasn't told it was going to be this hard to get you to just listen, and I'm running out of patience. Be ready in 5 minutes." He told me, walking out the door.

"Doesn't look like I really have a choice here…" I muttered, beginning to look for something to change into.

* * *

**Again, small edits here and there! I'm sure you're all getting tired of reading that again and again, I think I'll just leave the normal ending author note the same and just add something if the edit is anything huge.**

**M'kay, well R&R please~!**


	4. Reads Me Like a Book

**Oh my god, 2 reviews! It's not much, but OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU PEOPLE. Thank you guys for paying attention to this story, really! Welp, there's nothing else for me to say as of now except for enjoy~!**

* * *

Vanitas' POV:

My idea of a Saturday morning was sleeping in until 12 and being lazy or something, not being abruptly woken up at 6 am by an annoying brother and then dragged off to wake up a stubborn girl who could easily send me flying to the wall with magic. But I still agreed to Sora's idea of showing Greyce around the town with the others nevertheless, and now here I was, arguing over who would go and get her out here. I'd voted Kairi to go, she was friendly and not to mention, a girl. She knew how to wake other girls up easily. Unfortunately, I was voted to go get her, and eventually, after knocking multiple times, her aunt, I assumed, had opened the door in a robe and slippers with her hair a tangled mess.

"Yeah, um…is Greyce here?" I asked awkwardly, trying my hardest to not give an attitude.

She nodded with a yawn. "Yeah, she is, but she's still sleeping. What do you want, random stranger?" She asked, brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Er…my friends want to meet her. We met last night while she was walking home , and I guess she met my brother too and he told everyone about it." I said awkwardly once again. I wasn't a people person, I couldn't help any of my awkwardness around this lady.

"Oh! Well in that case," She stopped and walked over to the staircase, "GREYCE!" She shouted. She got no answer as she sighed a little, an awkward smile showing on her face. "You can come in, if you want." I shot a look towards Sora, Riku, Ventus, and Kairi as they all sent smiles, and that was when I could tell they were laughing about the situation. Sora, Ventus, and Riku motioned for me to go in. I sighed in annoyance, but walked in, looking around the main part of the house. The living room, I guessed. "She's so stubborn…sometimes I wonder how her parents dealt with getting her up in the mornings.." She muttered. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Tifa, Greyce's aunt." She introduced herself.

"Vanitas. Pleasure to meet you, Tifa." I replied as politely as possible. It was getting harder and harder to be patient with her niece, and I was beginning to lose it bit by bit. What can I say, I had no patience.

"I don't think she's going to wake up. Could you maybe try and wake her up?" Tifa asked, pulling out a bowl and some cereal. I almost told her no, but quickly stopped myself and replied with a simple grunt, seeing as she was going to get nowhere if she was too tired to even remember to pour her cereal into the bowl before the milk.

* * *

FFW:

This girl was messier than Ventus, who was probably the biggest slob I knew. Okay, that was an over exaggeration, she wasn't that bad, but it wouldn't have killed her to clean up after herself a little more. Books of multiple genres were piled up against two walls, along with shelves of video games and cd's. T-shirts, socks, and jeans were scattered all over the floor, and her books from school looked like she'd thrown them across the room. Some were open, some were standing up against a wall, and others were just scattered.

I walked across the room to her bed and knelt down next to her. She looked like she was awake, but unaware of my presence. I whispered loudly in her ear, "HEY!" and flicked her head. She whipped the covers off of her body and sat up, looking extremely annoyed. An amused smirk appeared on my face.

"What do you want Vanitas? Why are you here at 6 am on a Saturday morning in my room?" She asked, definitely annoyed.

"I'm here to take you out. Not just you and me, that would be awkward, but Ventus suggested you come with us and a few other friends so you could get a bit more familiar with your surroundings." I told her, an awkward tone in my voice. I didn't know why it was still lingering in my voice, I had been away from her aunt and those idiots I called friends weren't around, so why was I being awkward? It wasn't because I wasn't a people person, I was actually somewhat comfortable around her, so why..?

She groaned. "At 6 am?!"

"Mhm. Now come on, I wasn't told it was going to be this hard to get you to just listen, and I'm running out of patience. Be ready in 5 minutes." I told her, walking out of the room.

* * *

Greyce's POV~:

I got into a t-shirt and some jeans, then grabbed my purple converse and tried to get my foot into my shoes while hopping on my other, trying to not fall down the stairs. I looked into the kitchen to find Tifa eating cereal and writing something down on a piece of paper. "Hey Greyce," She said, swallowing her last spoonful of cereal. "How long did it take Vanitas to get you up?No- _how _did he wake you up?" She asked, looking at me with amusement.

"If you're thinking he kissed me, you're wrong," I told her, seeing the amusement leave her smile, "He flicked my head and yelled in my ear." I finished, grabbing my Ipod and walking out the door. I saw Vanitas, Ventus, and 3 other people I didn't know waiting at the end of the driveway, all talking about something. Ventus was the first one to notice my presence and he turned around, smiling. He walked up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me over to his brother and friends.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, this is Greyce." He said, looking over at a boy with spiky brown hair and huge blue eyes, another boy with silver hair and turquoise-ish eyes, and a red-headed girl with blue eyes. The girl and spiky haired boy gave friendly smiles and the other boy just smiled slightly, not really paying attention. "Greyce this is Sora, Riku, and Kairi." Ventus told me, motioning to them as he said their names.

"It's nice to meet you, Greyce!" Kairi greeted me, still smiling.

I smiled back, "Nice to meet you as well, Kairi." I looked over at Vanitas who was lost in his own little world. I wondered if he was usually like this every day, but my thoughts were interrupted by Sora's voice.

"So, you like it here so far?" He asked. I nodded, my mind still somewhere else, leaving me unable to speak. He gave Riku a look as if he were saying, "What's up with her?" and Riku just shrugged. I paid no attention though, that is, until Ventus said something.

"Hey, Vanitas! We should be going soon~!" He yelled in a sing-songy voice. Vanitas looked over at Ven and grunted an okay, and looked over at me. I was paying no one any attention once again. Everyone started walking towards who knows where as I followed behind, still a little lost. I hardly even noticed Vanitas was next to me until…

"You okay?" He asked, poking me a few times. I snapped out of my daze and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired from, y'know, being woken up at 6 am on a Saturday morning." I replied, faking anger.

He smirked. "I know there's something more going on with you. I'm not going to make you spill it just yet, but I'm going to find out soon enough." He said.

_How could he already read me like a book?_

* * *

__**Wow, I just realized this part is not my best. Well, I suppose this will be another problem to fix another day.**

**R&R Please~!**


	5. Strange Happenings

**I've been writing like nonstop for an hour now! I decided to get started on this part after running out of ideas for little one shot things and getting ideas for this one! And I got off of tumblr for a while, so I have my full attention on writing for a while! Plus, I've decided to update as much as I possibly can because my grades are going down and Mom is not too happy with me….Stupid math.  
Anyways! I'm wasting your time, just one more thing: Enjoy~!**

* * *

Vanitas' POV~:

I knew there was something up with Greyce when she came outside all quiet and nervous. I mean, I would probably be like that if I were her, woken up at 6 am and forced to meet some overly friendly people, but this nervousness was a different nervous that most people don't have unless they feel like something is going to happen. A few minutes after I'd stopped talking, she didn't seem like she'd speak up, so I went to see what Riku was doing just wandering off on his own.

"You seem to be in a pissy mood." I stated, walking up behind him.

"Yeah, well waking up at 6 am on a Saturday morning isn't exactly my way of being in a good mood." He replied.

"Would it kill you to lighten up Riku?" Sora's voice rang out of nowhere. We both turned our heads to see him sprinting towards us and Kairi talking with Greyce.

"What do you mean? I feel no heavier than usual."

"I mean with Greyce! She's new, and all you give is a small grunt and not even a smile! I know you're not much of a people person, but neither is Vanitas and you don't see _him_ giving her the cold shoulder!" Sora whispered harshly.

"I'm not giving her the cold shoulder! I'm being myself. Besides, something seems…off about her."

I tensed. They were right about something being off about her.

Sora seemed to notice me tensing and gave me a suspicious look. "Vanitas? Everything okay?" He asked.

"Everything is fine." I said. The other two gave each other strange looks.

"We know you're hiding something Vanitas," Riku said, "you're better off with telling us now than letting it slip out at the wrong time."

"I'm not hiding anything. Maybe I just tensed up because I remembered something . It's not a big deal." I told them with a plain tone. They both looked like they were going to ask something else but stopped, knowing they weren't going to get anywhere.

"Back to what we were talking about before…." Sora made his voice trail off, "Just because something seems weird about someone doesn't mean you can't like them."

"Who said I didn't like her?"

"You made it pretty obvious if you ask me."

Their conversation went on for a while, so I decided to stay behind them and see if I could stand talking to Ventus, which I doubted would be very long.

"Something wrong Vani~?" He asked in a stupid sing-song voice and using that stupid and idiotic nickname he gave me.

"Shut up Ventus."

"Sometimes I like to believe that when you tell me to shut up, it's really you saying you love me like a brother should."

"You keep thinking that." I muttered.

"So what did you want to bother me about? It's not every day you want to talk to me."

I grunted a simple "Never mind." And walked separately from everyone, Sora and Riku being idiots, Ventus still confused by what just happened, and Kairi and Greyce walking in silence. Things were getting somewhat awkward with Sora and Riku just fighting and not even realizing everyone else was silent except for them. By now it was around 7 ish and people were starting their Saturday errands.

"…So…" the silence was interrupted by Greyce. I looked over at her to see her eyes tired and showing a little bit of something in them, the rest of her features looking the same as when I first met her.

"I say we go get Sea Salt ice cream!" Sora suggested out of the blue. We all gave him 'Are-you-serious-it's-7-in-the-morning-no-one-wants-ice-cream' looks , and he immediately stopped before saying whatever he was going to say next.

"What about we go to the islands? We could show Greyce the town while we're going to the boats!" Kairi suggested. Everyone seemed to like the idea as Sora took the lead.

"Yeah! We haven't been there in what feels like forever!" He said excitedly, running ahead of everyone.

* * *

Greyce's POV~:

Sora ran ahead of everyone with excitement of going to the island they were talking about. Kairi ran up to him and tried to calm him down and make him stay with the rest of us. I saw Vanitas roll his eyes and Ventus laugh a little while Riku just walked calmly next to Sora and Kairi, leaving me alone.

I just smiled at everything happening and sighed. Something didn't feel right, I mean, nothing really felt right to me, but this…this wrongness was different. It was like the feeling I got when Jayce was around, but worse; there was a stronger darkness, and I could tell that this wasn't Jayce. I glanced around a few times, wondering what the heck that presence was, but I couldn't see anything as far as I could see. I brought my eyes forward, only to see Vanitas looking at me. He could tell something was up, he'd already asked once and gave up after trying to get something out of me, but now that he was looking at me again, I knew he wasn't going to stop bothering me until I said something.

"What's with you? I didn't think you weren't a people person."

"I'm a people person! And you don't know crap about me."

"I know enough crap about you to know something is wrong."

I sighed after a second. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"I feel like something bad is gonna happen."

"Every single one of us feel like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, and I are Keybearers. We're always on guard and have a feeling something bad is coming. It's just instinct, and you probably only feel like something is going to happen because you've lived never having anyone close to you to protect."

"I know when it's instinct and when it's a real feeling. I know something is going to happen, I can smell it. Not just feel, _I can smell it_."

"Then something pretty bad must be around here." He said with a sarcastic tone and a small chuckle.

"I'm serious!" I scolded him with a whisper, hitting his shoulder.

"Okay, okay. Just keep yourself calm and if anything happens, don't freak out."

"I wouldn't freak out. I've dealt with life or death situations I'm sure you've dealt with, but still. I wouldn't freak out."

"I wouldn't think you would."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about over there? I've never seen Vanitas smile like that before!" I heard Riku shout. We both shot him glares as Sora, Kairi, and Ventus all stifled laughs.

"Normally I'd come up with something, but I think it's your job to be witty and sarcastic with him." I whispered to Vanitas.

* * *

Vanitas' POV~:

I stopped myself from smiling again as Greyce patted my shoulder and walked towards Kairi to make it seem like she didn't want to talk anymore. Smooth move. I pulled a smirk onto my face as I replied, "Nothing. But I do have a question for you, how do Sora and Kairi's asses taste?"

I could tell Greyce was laughing on the inside but she kept a straight face. Riku glared daggers at me, while Sora and Kairi…chuckled? Weird. Usually they wouldn't stand for me insulting Riku.

Ventus was taken aback by this too. "Um… you guys okay?" He asked with a small tilt of his head.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Kairi smiled.

"For the first time, I actually thought one of your insults were pretty good!" Sora laughed. Okay, maybe Greyce's feeling like something was going to happen was right, because this was just strange.

After Sora and Kairi had calmed down, Riku walked alone while Kairi and Greyce talked some more and Ventus, Sora and I walked by each other. We'd almost made it to the boats to get to the island, when I heard a sound. I looked around, wondering if anyone else had heard it, and I apparently wasn't the only one. I saw Greyce running off as fast as possible and I followed quickly behind.

I'd thought I caught up with her for one minute, but in a flash, she was gone again, and I was running once more. I ran as fast as possible to find her, but I was stopped. I saw Greyce and another figure and they were surrounded by Heartless.

And so was I.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

What had just happened? One second, Greyce and I were talking about anything and everything and the next, she was running off. I turned around to see Vanitas running after her, like he knew why she was running. Did he? I wouldn't know. I looked at Sora, Riku and Ventus who all looked as confused as I did.

"Should we follow them?" I asked, the first to break the silence. Riku didn't seem interested, he was probably still upset about the whole joke Vanitas made and didn't care if something horrible had happened, but Ventus and Sora nodded and began to run ahead of me. I looked back at Riku, who was turning around and summoning his Keyblade. I smiled at him gratefully and summoned my own to follow Sora and Ventus.

* * *

**Nothing to really say except for R&R please!**


	6. Sacrifice

**I'm about to get started on my Valentines Day One-Shot (Not telling you guys which pairing won because I'm not even sure…) but I wanted to get this updated before I completely wore myself out! Anyways! Thanks for reading guys, and enjoy~!**

* * *

Greyce's POV~:

I knew that feeling wasn't just from instinct! After I ran off to.. wherever I went, I heard footsteps, followed by someone elses footsteps. I had no idea who was coming toward me, or why there were…Heartless? Shit.

Okay, so I had myself in a little situation, not too bad, but I could've kept myself out of whatever trouble I was in. Maybe Tifa was right, I probably should stop wandering off so much. Only this wasn't me wandering off, this was different. When I ran off, it felt like I had no control over myself. I couldn't stop myself from running, couldn't say anything, or think. I couldn't think, that was a sign of trouble. The one time I couldn't think was when… never mind, back story, not enough time for it.

One set of footsteps had stopped, but the other kept coming closer to me. It was kind of familiar, I knew that. There wasn't too good of an aura surrounding them, so I knew this was a problem. Who was this? Who was trapping me in a corner? What did they want with me? WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

* * *

Vanitas' POV~:

I summoned my Keyblade and quickly destroyed the beings. I went to get to Greyce, only to be stopped once again. Not by Heartless though, a person. I looked the figure up and down to see… a black cloak?! Wasn't that Organization XIII?!

"Out of the way!" I shouted, bringing my Keyblade up to attack the figure. They quickly vanished as I felt a cold hand gripping my neck. I was lifted off the ground as I heard multiple gasps; meaning Sora, Riku, and Kairi were here. I felt the grip tighten making air out of reach and a searing pain go throughout my body. What was that?! I heard Greyce scream and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. She rushed over, completely forgetting about the Heartless and whoever that was and focused on me.

"Vanitas, can you hear me?" She asked softly. How did she know I could barely hear or feel or think? "Vanitas!" She shouted this time, grabbing my shoulders. She looked worried, and I could tell she knew about the situation than I did. That would be why she looked so worried. I knew the others were approaching quickly, all trying to get me to respond, but once they all there, everything had already gone black.

* * *

Greyce's POV:

_Crap! Crap to infinity!_ I thought, trying to find a way to keep Vanitas alive. Sora, Kairi, Riku and Ventus came quickly approaching. They all looked at me with worried looks on their faces as I tried to come up with something to save him.

"Do any of you guys have any potions or anything?" I asked nervously. They shook their heads.

"What happened?" Ventus asked.

"He was poisoned.." I told him, looking at Vanitas helplessly. No potions, no ethers… we wouldn't be able to save him. If I'd had enough magic left to cure him I would've, but if I did at that moment, using too much magic would kill me.

But that would save Vanitas.

I took this thought into consideration: It was like I was asking to die, using magic like that, but I couldn't just let one of my few friends die. Not when I had a way to save him.

I took a deep breath and placed my hands on his chest, closing my eyes. I cleared my mind of one thing and one thing only: Saving Vanitas. I summoned all of the magic in my being together and released a spell to cure him coursing through his body.

"Greyce…?" I heard Kairi ask. I didn't get the chance to say anything, because I'd already fallen to the ground, and everything black.

* * *

Riku's POV:

I didn't expect that to happen. I had no idea Greyce could use magic- sorcery, more like it. Was she keeping the secret of being some sort of sorceress from us? I guess I wasn't really surprised about it though, she was different from most anyways. I watched Kairi freak out as she bent down next to Greyce's almost lifeless body, begging her to wake up. The two had met just an hour ago; how could Kairi care so much about her? I guess girls are weird like that, caring about whoever they meet no matter how long they'd known them. Sora looked pretty shocked too. He was looking between me and Greyce, probably wondering why I was so calm and about what had just happened. Ventus looked like he had a whole mix of emotions, but he shook off any look of grief or other emotion and went towards Vanitas.

"Vanitas..? C'mon bro, wake up." He said quietly, shaking him gently. I thought about telling him that it would take some time, but-

"You guys! They'll be fine! Just… give them some time to recover and it'll be alright!" Sora tried cheering the two up.

"Sora… we can't give this time. Greyce could die!" Kairi told him.

"She's right. Using magic like that is fatal, if we don't act fast, she'll die. Or she'll be sleeping for the rest of time, but either one is still bad." I said. They all looked at me with "how-did-you-know-that-who-taught-you-that-and-why-didn't-we-know-about-it" looks as I shrugged. "Vanitas 'll be fine though. He's just got to have some time. Don't worry about him Ven." I assured him.

At least, that's what I hoped.

* * *

Vanitas' POV:

I sat up with a groan. Why did my whole body feel like it had just taken a beating? Oh wait- that's right, the whole "incident." I looked around, trying to find a familiar face, when my eyes landed upon Greyce. She looked almost lifeless…what did she do this time?

"She kept you alive y'know." I heard Ven say. I looked over at him and saw the rest of my surroundings: We were still in the alley from before, only it was just Ventus, Greyce, and me. I couldn't help but wonder where the other 3 were. "She used the last of her magic to cure you after someone poisoned you or something."

"She didn't have to do that."

"She thought she did."

"And why did she think that?"

"Probably because you were one of her first few friends she'd ever had."

"…" That was true.

I was grateful that she'd saved my life, really I was, and learning she actually cared was pretty great too, but… she didn't have to go and nearly end her life to save me. I was nothing special, the worlds didn't depend on me like they did Sora, Riku, and Kairi. There was no reason to make her risk her own life to save me, so why did she?

"I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon.."

"What if she doesn't..?"

"Don't think like that, idiot. She'll be fine."

"Even in the worst situations, you never stop using your pet names."

"No, you should know this by now Ventus."

"Vanitas! Are you alright?" I heard Kairi shout as she ran towards me, Sora and Riku following behind.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How's Greyce doing..?" Sora asked.

"Still breathing."

"At least she's got some color back." Riku pointed out, making me look over at her after 5 minutes. He was right, she did look a bit better.

"Maybe we should get her home." Ventus suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Wait- Is her aunt home?" Kairi asked.

"I don't think so. She usually works everyday until 10 PM. My dad goes there a lot, Tifa's his favorite." Riku stated.

"Then I guess someone can stay with her until she wakes up? Vanitas should." Ventus voted immediately.

Wait- what?! "Why me? Why not Kairi? She's a girl!"

"Because she'd want to know if you're alright, stupid." Riku said.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

?'s POV:

"You_ idiot_!" He scolded him. "You can go and kill her now, we need her if you haven't noticed!"

"I know that, but she didn't die." He retorted calmly.

"...Just don't do it again. You know penalties for screwing up around here, and killing the one person we have to have for everything to work out for us is _not_ something I'll allow."

* * *

**Shorter than the last part, I know. I just really wanted to get started on my one shot and get another part of this out! Sorry if this isn't very good either, ideas weren't really pumping out today. Welp, thanks for reading!**

**R&R Please!**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Greyce's POV:

Yeah. I messed up big time.

Not by healing Vanitas did I mess up, but by forgetting how much pain it caused my neck- oh, not just my neck, my whole being. But hey, I was alive! Well I thought so at least. At that moment, I could hear breathing and feel something soft underneath me. A bed. I couldn't really see anything due to the fact that I had my eyes closed. I opened them slowly and saw the lights shining directly onto my face. I knew there was a reason I decided to open them slowly! As soon as I got used to the light, I saw Vanitas sitting up on a chair next to my bed sleeping. Did he…take me there?

A better question, why was he there?

_Oh well_, I thought, _I guess I can get some answers later…. I need food._ I sat up but failed epically and fell back, a groan escaping my lips. Vanitas' calm breathing stopped for a second and I heard him get up and come next to me.

"Don't ask questions. Just stay here." He ordered me, walking out of the room. O-kay….

He entered the room as quickly as he'd left with a drink in small bottle. He handed it to me and simply told me, "Drink it." I looked at him suspiciously. "You don't really think I'd try hurting you after you saved my life, do you?" He asked with a small chuckle. I didn't answer, my throat way too dry for me to even cough or swallow. "Giving me the silent treatment, eh?" He asked with a smart-alec tone. "Sorry, but you can trust me, can't you? C'mon, just take it. It'll make you heal faster." He told me. I sighed- or did something near a sigh- and drank it, a feeling of warmth going throughout my body.

Woah.

What was that? I coughed a little to talk as my throat was still a little dry and I asked, "Okay, can I ask questions now?"

"Mhm." He said, sitting on my bed.

"Why are you here?"

"Because everyone voted that I should stay here with you till you woke up."

"Do they vote you for everything?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Okay next question: What happened?"

"I'm sure you remember."

"Not the part where I was unconscious."

His eyes read "OH." But his face showed nothing but boredom as he replied, "Nothing really. Just a lot of arguing and chaos and shit."

I was about to ask another question when Vanitas interrupted me. "I have some questions for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"How do you know about the Heartless?"

Oh. I guess I forgot about explaining that to him. "Well, um..."

"I need to know this, it's important. Just tell me." For the first time, I actually saw a sign of kindness in his eyes. That was different… but I liked it.

"I used to be on their side." I said quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with him. I couldn't avoid his gaze though, and I saw his eyes widen. I couldn't tell if he was angry or upset, I just couldn't tell what he was feeling at that moment. "Are you mad?"

"…No. What happened to make you..y'know?"

"I was under someone's control. I was used for my powers, which I didn't think anyone knew I had at the time. Then when I finally snapped out of it, I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I didn't know where I was running, I just knew I needed to get away from wherever I was. I tried to find my parents, but they just…disappeared. I thought they were dead, so I went somewhere I could call a safe haven," I stopped to see if he were still listening because he was more quiet than the first time I talked to him. He was still there, looking intently at me, "and that's when I met Jayce. We became friends and he protected me and taught me how to actually use my powers and cast spells and all that. Then, one day, the Heartless attacked, and some guy I still haven't figured anything about took him away and I was left with no one."

"Then when you found Jayce, he was already your enemy." Vanitas assumed. I nodded. "So what you're saying is that you didn't choose to be on the side of Darkness?"

"Yeah. Can you…not tell the others?"

"I wasn't planning on it. Okay, another question- who was the one that poisoned me?"

Crap. This was one question I didn't think I was going to have to answer. _Idiot, _I thought, _Of course he's going to ask that!_

"Well you see…uhm… that was my brother." I told him slowly.

"Really?"

"Would I lie about my brother being against me?"

"…You have a point there. So why is he on their side?"

"Because I'm not. He's hated me since…I can't even remember, and always wanted the opposite of what I had or chose. So when I decided to choose Light over Darkness, he chose Darkness over Light. It's not like it affected me though. I wasn't too fond of him either."

"So you're saying you don't care that your brother is out to kill you?"

"I care about that! I just… don't really see the point in being upset about something I can't change. He may be my brother, but he's way too deep into the darkness for me to save him, and I just have to live with that." I told him, watching a somewhat surprised expression on his face. He quickly shook it off and sighed.

"Just one more question." He said after a few minutes of silence. I groaned, already tired of questions. He smirked and chuckled a bit. "I've only asked you 2 questions, how are you already annoyed by this?"

* * *

Vanitas' POV:

"I swear this is the last question." I told Greyce, already knowing she was getting bored with this. I was too, I'd been bored since I was voted to watch over her for the time being. "What is this curse thing I've been hearing about?"

"You know about that?!"

"What do you know about it?"

"…Not much. Just that Xehanort is using it to brainwash more people to become one of his lackeys."

"So it's not really a curse, just a spell?"

"Basically. I don't understand how they know it though. Only a few people knew about it a long time ago and they're long gone. So how could he know it?"

"I don't know, but I think we should keep this between you and me maybe even Sora and Riku. It seems like this whole spell is a part of something that's been going on for a while now, and it would be hard to find out more about it with just the 2 of us."

"Yeah. Now I have another question for you: How do you know about it?"

"Master Yen Sid tells me a lot of things."

* * *

FFW:

Now that all the questioning was over, we both went to go find Sora and the others. Both of us were too tired to go walk everywhere, so Greyce suggested I call Ventus.

"Hey Vani~!" Ventus answered.

"Shut up idiot. Where are you guys? Greyce is awake."

"Oh sweet! We're at Sora's house right now. We've been waiting for you to tell us she was-"

"Tell him to meet us at that cute little coffee shop around the corner near Roxy's house!" I heard Kairi cut him off and giggle at the name in the background.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, trying to block out the groan of Roxas and laughter of the others.

"Yeah. We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"We'll probably be late!" I heard Sora shout in the background.

"Can everyone hear me?"

"Yeah!" I heard Riku shout.

"Oh God…I'm hanging up now. We'll see you in 10."

"Okay bye!" Greyce snatched my phone from my hands as she good bye and hung up. She threw it to me as I caught it swiftly.

"What was that all about?"

"They weren't going to let you hang up, and I figured I'd finish that in a quicker fashion."

"Smart." I stated, then unexpectedly grabbing her arm and running off to go to the small coffee shop I said we'd be at.

* * *

Greyce's POV:

Vanitas grabbed my arm quickly and ran off with me trying to follow quickly behind. He would have to slow down a little if he didn't want me falling. "Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked soon after he slowed down.

"No idea. I guess it was just an adrenaline rush or something." He said, not even close to tired. I, on the other hand, was tired and worn out, my hands on my knees. "Are you really that tired?"

"Who wouldn't be after waking up after a day for 10 minutes and then running at full speed?"

"Touché." He smirked. I smiled and started looking around.

"So what now? Do we just wait?"

"I guess. They'll probably be here in a few minutes." We stood there awkwardly for 3 or 4 minutes when Ventus, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas walked up. Ventus came up to Vanitas and they both looked at each other angrily for a few seconds. They must've noticed I was watching and they wiped the looks off their faces. Ventus walked up to me with a smile not too long after.

"C'mon, let's go inside. Vanitas looks like he's getting impatient." He chuckled. I nodded and followed behind him, looking over to see Vanitas who still had a look of anger placed on his face. I wondered what that was all about but soon stopped myself, deciding it was best to think about it another day.

* * *

**Heheheh, I think Vanitas is jealous~ Anyways! I hope you all liked this part! I'll be updating probably a lot this weekend since I have my laptop with me even though I'm at my dad's and I'm never allowed to bring it down and since I won't have all that much time to write this week coming up I don't think!**

**Well, R&R please~!**


	8. Memories

**I've been running out of things to say lately! Anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

?'s POV:

_Dang it…_ I thought, listening in on Greyce and that boy's conversation. _She went and told him everything. That'll put a delay in the plan… We'll just have to use Plan B then._

"We're not using Plan B. Our original idea will work just fine even if she's told him everything." I heard Jayce say. Shit, I forgot he could read minds.

I sighed dramatically. "Whatever. As long as I get to dispose of her, I don't care what happens." I saw Jayce tense a bit as I talked about the demise of my sister. "What was that?"

"N-nothing!"

"You tensed when I talked about killing Greyce."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did. Do you still love her?"

"No, of course not!"

I didn't believe him. I shrugged the thought off though as I waved him off, walking away.

* * *

Jayce's POV:

I wasn't going to let him kill Greyce. Although I wasn't on her side at one point, I still cared about her, and no matter how many times I nearly killed her, that didn't mean I didn't care. I always stopped myself when I got close to killing her, and I always felt a pang of guilt whenever I hurt her.

I didn't care how much he hated her- I wasn't going to let him harm her.

As soon as he left, I went to thinking of a plan to keep her safe. I would be responsible if he killed her because I didn't stop him, and I didn't need that boy and his friends to think it was their fault or my fault. So how would I protect her? _I got it!_ I thought as I went to work on my plan. It would take place later that night.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

I sat down at the spot next to Sora, Riku and Ven as Greyce and Vanitas took 2 extra chairs and sat at the end. We all sat in silence until a waitress came over and asked us for our orders. We all ordered the same thing: Mocha Lattes with whipped cream on top.

We all sat in awkward silence just sipping our lattes and keeping to ourselves until Ven broke the silence. "Soo…"

"How're you feeling?" I asked, turning to Greyce.

"Fine I guess." She answered, keeping her eyes locked on the drink in her hands. I wondered what was bothering her and thought about asking her what was wrong but decided to ask her later.

"Something wrong?" Ven asked, clearly worried. Yeah, he wasn't hiding his crush on her so well. I remembered when he told us about it and how he said to keep it a secret.

Flashback~:

"_So what do you guys think about Greyce?" I asked._

"_I like her!" Sora said, a smile on his face._

"_She seems nice." Riku stated with a bored look on his face._

"_She's cool." Roxas said._

_I looked back at Ven who was hiding a blush. I smiled and said, "Looks like Vanitas has some competition."_

"_What?!" He asked, trying to cover his blush._

"_You like her~!" Sora joined in._

"_No I don't!"_

"_You're in denial!" Roxas laughed._

"_Okay, okay I like her! Just… don't tell anyone, especially Vanitas."_

_I understood completely why he didn't want Vanitas finding out about his crush on Greyce. I could tell he felt the same as Ven did, and if he found out that Ventus liked the same girl as him, who knew what would happen?_

"_Promise." We all agreed, but even though I kept my promises, I knew his secret wouldn't be much of a secret soon enough._

End of flashback

* * *

Vanitas' POV:

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!" Greyce answered quickly, putting a smile on her face. Ventus didn't look convinced, but she was telling the truth as far as I could tell, so I shot him a look of "don't-push-it-any-farther-there's-no-point-in-making-a-problem-when-everything-is-actually-fine-idiot" and he quickly set the topic aside, focusing on his drink.

"So um… what next? " Roxas asked, finishing the last of his drink.

"We could go to the islands, if that's okay with everyone else!" Sora suggested.

"That sounds fine. As long as nothing strange happens like last time." Riku stated.

Everyone else agreed as they stood from their seats and started walking out. I left a tip on the table already knowing I was going to have to since the job was mine every time something cost money and walked out the door with the others.

"You sure you're alright?" I heard Ventus ask Greyce again.

"Yes Ventus, I'm fine."

"…You don't seem like it.."

"I'm fine though, so you don't have to worry about me, okay? I'm happy you care, but I assure you, I'm fine."

"Okay fine, if you won't tell me what's wrong then I guess I won't push this any farther."

"Ven-!"

"You said you're fine, I believe you. Let's just drop this, okay?"

* * *

Greyce's POV:

What was with him? One minute we were friends, the next he was getting mad because I said I was fine. Apparently I wasn't allowed to be fine with Ven around.

He walked away from me, and I could tell he was mad. About what though? I didn't want to go and read his mind, that would be wrong and I couldn't go and look through his private thoughts, but…

No, I wasn't going to do that. I couldn't… but maybe it wouldn't hurt- No, I would figure this out like a normal person. I was going to have to try being normal sooner or later. _But I'm never going to be normal so why try?_ I thought, beginning to search through his thoughts.

_Hmm…nothing weird…just a whole bunch of-_

Well that was a rather weird memory. Maybe it was just his imagination. Wait- no that was a real memory.

He was walking toward the alley Vanitas and I had first met. There was someone there but I couldn't make out who it was and I couldn't tell why Ventus was going there. I saw the figure move a little bit until Ven finally reached a part of the alley until the figure came out.

Wait- that was Jayce! What was he doing there?!

Soon enough, Vanitas showed up. Okay, this was getting somewhat weird for me.

"I need to warn you two of something. Greyce is in grave danger, and I need you two to protect her for me."

"Wait- weren't you the one who tried to hurt her here when she first came here?" Vanitas asked.

A small smirk formed on Jayce's face but he quickly wiped it off. "Yeah, that was me, but those were orders from the boss. Hurting her isn't really what I want to do. See, Greyce, she's rather important to me if you knew our history, which, I'm sure you know, Vanitas," A confused expression appeared on both Vanitas and Ventus' face, but Vanitas quickly realized what he was talking about and wiped the expression off his face. "and her brother, well, he's out to get her and get his revenge, if you catch my drift."

"You mean…"

"Yeah. He really wants her gone, and he's not going to let anyone else but him do the job of having her meet her demise. And like I said before, I need you guys to protect her from whatever he sends her way, which will be a challenge, no doubt, but if you really care about her then I know you'll take this job and protect her. She's really important to me and the futures well-being, so if you don't keep her away from danger, then the fall of all the worlds will probably be your fault, no matter how hard you try to save the worlds with your Keyblades."

"Wait- what are you guys talking about?!" Ventus asked, still confused.

"Clarify what you're confused about."

"What does Vanitas know that I don't?"

"She has extraordinary powers as you know, and her brother who I've learned is her enemy, wants her dead. He also knows what I know, but I think he's better off telling you what he knows." And with that, Jayce left.

"What do you know what I don't know Vanitas?" Ven asked after a few minutes of silence. Vanitas seemed hesitant to tell him, which was when I remembered our deal. He soon told him everything, excluding the curse that we'd talked about. Ven looked mad that I didn't tell him anything and yelled about something, then left, leaving Vanitas alone.

Well that explained why he was so mad at me.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one~! Sorry it took all weekend to update, I was a bit busy! But yeah.**  
**Also, if you guys could please maybe start reviewing a bit more, I'd really really really love you and you'd just be like, my favorite. So please R&R!**

**Thanks for reading, by the way~**


	9. Things Come Falling Down

**So, I got a few more reviews (but a few more wouldn't kill anyone), and I love you all! Over 200 views on this story! Thank you guys sooooo much! Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing and enjoy~**

* * *

Greyce's POV:

So Ven was pissed because I didn't bother to mention I told Vanitas a whole bunch of stuff and not him. He didn't really have a reason to be mad at me anyways, it's not like it was his business. Besides, Vanitas wouldn't have even known if it weren't for the fact that he stayed with me and wouldn't let me leave until I answered his questions.

Then again, I could also see why he was mad at me. He seemed to know everything that everyone else knew, and there were no secrets between all of them. That is, until I came around… that made me feel kind of bad. The thought of telling the rest of the group came across my mind, but it left as soon as it came when I thought about my deal with Vanitas.

He did say we could tell Sora and Riku…

"Vanitas." I got his attention, stopping for him to catch up.

"Hm?" He asked, looking up from his phone.

"I think we should tell Sora and Riku about the whole spell thing."

"What makes you want to tell them now?"

"I know what happened with you, Ventus, and Jayce."

"He told you?" He looked kind of surprised.

"Well, no…I kinda searched through his memories.."

"You mean you can see peoples memories?!"

"And read minds. But that's completely off topic!"

"..I guess we could tell them."

"Okay, then I want you to tell them."

"Why don't you?"

"Riku already doesn't trust me, I don't need him to think I've been hiding things from everyone!...Even if I have been.."

He sighed. "Fine. But next time, you're going say whatever it is you want me to say."

"I know…" He gave me one last look as if he were asking me if I was sure. I nodded, and he left to go tell Sora and Riku what we had kept a secret for 2 days.

* * *

Vanitas' POV:

I figured Greyce was going to ask me to tell Sora and Riku about our secret. She did have some pretty good reasons, Riku not trusting her being the biggest. I would've said no and that she needed to man up and grow some balls or something, but I guess I didn't have the heart to tell her and plus she was a girl who could easily knock me out until next Wednesday with her magic, so it was best to not cross her with being cocky with this or anything serious for that matter.

"I've got to tell you guys something." I said after catching up with them. They gave each other uneasy looks, but as soon as they looked at my more serious than usual look, they let me talk. I told them the whole story about Greyce and her brother and Jayce, what I was told only a day ago, and of the curse and everything we discussed. As soon as I finished and they absorbed the information I'd just dumped on them, Riku was the first to speak.

"And why wasn't Greyce the one to tell us this?"

"She knows you don't trust her and didn't want to risk losing anymore."

"Like I said, she's a good person Riku. And what happened to you actually liking her before she actually started hanging around us?" Sora asked, but only got waved off by Riku.

"We'll talk about it later. So do you know anything else?"

"Nope. She told me everything she knew."

"So how are we supposed to stop this before it gets worse? And what does Greyce have to do with all of this?" Sora asked.

"We'll have to either find a way to get rid of the spell or get rid of Xehanort," Riku replied, "and neither of those seem very easy."

"Do you think Xehanort would make it simple? He's never really made anything a cakewalk for us when it came to him and his vessels." I stated.

_Did you tell them?_ I heard a voice speak somewhere in my mind. Greyce.

"How did you do tha- oh wait." I thought, knowing she was probably eavesdropping on my thoughts.

_Yeah, now could you answer my question?_

"Oh, yeah I did. They aren't mad, I think you should probably come over here."

"Hey, we should get Greyce over here to see if she's learned anything else about this curse."

"I think she'd tell Vanitas if she learned anything else Sora."

"Yeah, you gotta come over here."

_Got it._

She walked over, with the act that she thought she heard her name.

"Do you know anything else about this curse-spell thing?" Sora asked.

She took a second to see if she had forgotten anything and then shook her head. "Nope. I told Vanitas everything I know about it."

Sora shot Riku a "why-don't-you-trust-her-its-not-like-she's-going-to-turn-on-us-she's-giving-us-all-the-information-about-a-new-threat-that-she-knows" look. Riku slapped the back of Sora's head and looked at Greyce.

"You sure?"

"Postive. I swear, I'd tell you guys if I knew anything else."

* * *

Riku's POV:

I didn't know why I didn't trust Greyce. Maybe it was instinct? I didn't really trust anyone when I was traveling to different worlds, so that could be a possibility. After she and Vanitas were out of hearing range, Sora began questioning and scolding me.

"You don't have a reason to not trust her, so why don't you? She's done nothing wrong, and you saw she risked her life to save Vanitas, so what do you have against her?!"

"Why do you care about her so much? All of us met her only 3 days ago, you can't just go trusting people."

"And those 3 days we've all learned a lot about her and she's learned a lot about us. I care about Greyce enough to where I was worried about her when she was unconscious for a day, like any normal person would be. But you seem to not care at all!"

"Sora, this could all just be instinct. I'm sure I'll trust her soon enough, but we just finished an adventure where I learned to not trust people as fast as you do not even a year ago. It's just going to take some time to adjust to having someone who used to be involved with the Heartless."

"It took everyone else no time to adjust to you being back on our side after-"

"Don't even bring it up. I get it."

"Just try and accept her. I know she already feels out of place."

* * *

Greyce's POV:

I was tired, yet I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I went through Ven's memories? Sometimes going through peoples thoughts made me tired or dizzy… I didn't know. All I knew was that I was tired. I didn't even realize we had made it to a dock with several small boats lined up on both sides.

"Greyce!" Kairi tried to get my attention.

"Er- sorry.."

"What's with you?"

"I'm just tired, no big deal. I'm probably just a bit worn out because I've been running around after being asleep for a day."

"Yeah, that's probably it. Just tell someone if you feel dizzy or something." I nodded as they all got on their boats, Kairi letting me go with her.

"So what happened between you and Ventus? He seems pretty ticked." She asked me after an awkward silence had passed.

"Honestly, I don't know. One minute, he was fine and then the next, he was getting mad at me for saying I was fine."

"Maybe he's just stressed."

"Maybe…"

"What, do you have any other ideas?"

"No, not really. I just don't think he'd relieve his stress by getting mad at me."

"You should ask him about it. Now, what's up with you and Vanitas? You guys have been spending a lot of time together. Is there something you guys are hiding from us?" She asked in a singsong voice.

"What? No, there's nothing between us! You guys have been putting us closer together though, you know, you kind of made him watch over me while I was asleep for a day. That wasn't either of our faults though."

"That's true, but we've all noticed how he acts different when you're around. Usually he's annoyed and negative, but when you showed up, he changed. Now he looks happier and he's not always so annoyed. Do you think…?"

"…What- oh my God, Kairi, don't think like that! He doesn't like me that way!"

"All of us are thinking like that Greyce, including Ven. And he told me not to tell you, but-"

"I already know."

"He told you?!"

"No, but he's not too good at hiding the fact that he has a crush on me."

"I kind of figured you'd catch on." She smiled.

* * *

Ven's POV:

Okay, getting mad at Greyce was not what I intended to do.

I didn't even know why I was so mad at her, all of this anger just came out of nowhere and I guess I just let it out on her. _I should apologize…_ I thought, but then I realized she'd most likely be avoiding me like any normal person. I decided I'd still try when we reached the island-

_CRAP NO NOW I'M TOO NERVOUS TO APOLOGIZE._

I was going to have to apologize sometime after we left, when the others weren't all around and not busy with showing her around and everything. I hoped she would forgive me…

_Yeah, I'll forgive you._ I heard Greyce's voice in my head. I looked around until I met her eyes, and saw she was smiling, and chuckling with Kairi as they walked onto the sand.

"How did- how did you do that?!" I thought, knowing she'd hear me.

_Dude, I thought you knew. I can read minds, see peoples memories and all that. Didn't Jayce tell you?_ She asked, still sounding as if she was laughing.

"No- wait, a second.." Suddenly, I remembered him telling us about what she could do after telling Vanitas and I her story. A sudden pang of guilt and maybe pity made my heart sink a little. She'd been through as much as we had and I got mad at her for not telling me things she didn't want to talk about.

_I figured you'd remember. Now stop thinking you were a bitch to me and forget about it, okay?_

"Fine, but that won't stop me from feeling bad every once in a while."

_Why would you remember getting mad at me every once in a while? Trust me Ven, you won't remember it soon enough._

* * *

Vanitas' POV:

I saw Greyce and Kairi laughing about something not too far away, and I got close to asking them what was going on, until I saw that it was Ventus they were laughing at. I almost felt…jealous. Wait-what? No, I couldn't have been jealous because Greyce was laughing with my brother. He was my brother, there was no competition.

_Did I just think there was competition between us? _I thought, confused.

_Yeah, you did._

"Dang it Greyce!"

_Sorry, I'm bored._

"So you decided to invade my thoughts?"

_Yeah, pretty much. _

"What did you hear exactly?"

_Not much. Just that you thought there was competition between you and Ventus. _

"Anything else?"

_Mmm…nope._

"Oh thank God.." I muttered, looking over at Greyce and Kairi since it had gotten quiet. Everyone had already gotten off their boats except for the two of them. Greyce was looking down now, her face shrouded and she almost looked.. wasn't Kairi questioning her? Wait- where did everyone go?

"Greyce?" She didn't look up. "Hey!" I shouted, walking near her. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she almost reached for it to get it off but stopped herself just as a burst of wind came towards the both of us. What was going on!?

"Vanitas!" I heard Sora shout my name. I looked behind me to see both Sora and Riku trying to approach the both of us, but were practically being blown away by the strong winds.

I felt cold fingers go across my hand as I turned to see Greyce, her skin pale and her body shivering. She looked lifeless as she made my hand drop to my side. "Greyce..?"

"You need to go." She whispered. I looked at her like she was crazy- well, she was acting kind of crazy, so I guess the whole look was normal.

"What are you talking about?"

"Leave me and go, you're not safe here."

"If I'm not safe here, then I'm not going to leave you."

"Vanitas, you need to leave!" She shouted at me, a pleading and desperate tone in her voice.

"Vanitas! Just listen to her and let's go! We need to find the others!" Riku screamed over the wind, which was picking up even more.

"We can't just leave her!" I heard Sora argue, but I heard no more, because I began to drag Greyce away with me as I hurried over to Sora and Riku. I didn't notice she had escaped from my grip until I reached the other two.

"Vanitas…where's Greyce?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean- shit."

"She snuck away from you weren't paying attention." Riku stated.

"What should we do now?" Sora asked, looking around. Things were starting to calm down…a little. Everything was still chaos.

"We should-." Riku was interrupted by a scream.

"Greyce!" Sora and I shouted. We ran towards the destination of the scream: the Secret Place.

* * *

**I left you guys on a cliffy~**

**Anyways, thanks for reading you guys! It means a lot, especially when you review! I hope you all enjoyed this part, and I made this 7 pages! That's a new record! Who knows, maybe the next part'll be 10 pages! **

**R&R please!**


	10. Another Issue

**Okay, so this took me a little longer to take out, so I'm sorry~ I was kind of waiting to get a review, and I've run out of tie to write as well. Moving, it causes so much stress and shit! Thanks guys and enjoy~**

~~~  
Greyce's POV:

So the whole situation with the wind and everything going weird was not my fault, I swear. I had no idea what was going on, it was like someone took my mind and bent it in different ways to where I couldn't think or control what I did. It was like…

I was under someones spell.

That was it! That was why I couldn't make my own choices, it was because someone took over my mind! That explained it. But why didn't I turn around and go to Vanitas when I got control over myself? I didn't know.

I ran to some spot with plants covering the entrance like it was some secret spot. I found myself in a small passageway as I walked the path, quickly coming to the main part of the place. There were drawings covering the rocks keeping the spot enclosed and a door. Well that was out of the ordinary.

I stared at the door until I heard someone call my name. "Greyce!" It was Jayce. I looked around to see where he was, but there was no trace of him until I saw him appear out of thin air. He had an urgent look placed on his face as he spoke. "Greyce, you have to come with me!"

What?! "Do you think I'm crazy? There's no way I'm going to go with you!" I replied.

"This isn't the time to be stubborn, Greyce! He's going to be here any-!"

"Hey Greyce, Jayce." I stiffened. Was that-?

"Ciris." I felt anger rising up in my chest.

"Long time no see, sis. How've you been doing, hmm?"

"I've seen better days. I take it you still haven't switched sides yet?"

" 'Yet'? You know I'm never switching sides. Think before you speak."

"I thought you'd say that." I muttered.

"Ciris, I'd suggest you leave her be." I heard Jayce say, nearing me.

"Why would I listen to a traitor?"

Traitor? Did that mean…?

"What do you mean 'traitor'? I thought you were on his side!" I looked to Jayce, gesturing to my brother. Jayce shook his head.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do, but now is not the time for explanations or questions." I took that as a yes and so did Ciris, apparently.

"And now that he's admitted it, I can kill the both of you at the same time. This just can't get any better, can it?" Ciris said with a smirk. He disappeared almost immediately, making my senses heighten. I jumped out of the way as he almost grabbed my neck, just barely missing me by an inch. I heard him growl or something as he disappeared once more, but I couldn't pick up where he was or when he would be near me. Something was terribly wrong, I knew it.

"Greyce!" I heard Jayce scream, but he was just a second too late. I whirled around to see Ciris' knife right under my chin. Had I gone any closer to him I would've had a trench knife go straight through my neck. I let out a small scream.

"You've gotten good with the blocking and dodging, I'll give you that." He stated, bringing his weapon closer to slicing the skin on my neck. I tensed as the cold blade touched my throat, creating a gash, blood slowly dripping down to the ground. "But not good enough." He whispered in my ear, suddenly behind me and pulling something longer out. It was some kind of sword, I wasn't really sure how big the weapon was, but I knew he'd be able to kill me with it. I heard Jayce yell out my name along with….Vanitas?! I almost stopped, but knew I couldn't as I made it out of range of the sword, getting a better look at it for a second, but the view was cut off when I created a ball of light at the palm of my hand and multiple orbs from the tips of my fingers. I released them towards him while he was still trying to gather his thoughts and hit him square in the chest, the orbs combining with the ball from my palm, creating a massive explosion when they hit him. He let out a cry of agony as he slowly disappeared to wherever his headquarters were.

"Greyce, what the Hell?!" I heard Vanitas yell across from me. I turned around slowly, feeling as weak as I was before. I was about to say something, but I didn't get the chance to say whatever I was going to say when everything went black.

~~~  
Vanitas' POV:

"What just happened…?" Sora asked from behind me.

"Greyce!" I saw Jayce run toward her, beginning to shake her to wake her up. It wasn't long until he gave up, picking her up bridal style and about to leave until I stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going with her?" I asked.

_I'm taking her to Master Yen Sid. She'll be safer there than she is here, and she'll have proper training._

"What do you mean 'proper training'?" I thought.

_When she ran away from you, that wasn't her choice. Someone was controlling her mind until she knocked herself out of it. She needs to learn how to stop that from happening again._

"…As long as she comes back sometime, you can take her." I said out loud.

"Wait-what's going on?!" Sora asked.

"She'll be training, but in order to do so, she needs to go see Master Yen Sid. She'll return sometime, don't worry." And with that, Jayce faded away, Greyce in his arms. If I hadn't been so tired or confused on what had just happened, I think I would've been mad or upset or maybe even a little sad that Greyce was gone. She was the only one who I could talk to without being annoyed after 5 minutes even though we had only known each other for a good 3 or 4 days. I didn't believe I was going to say what I said next,

"I'm gonna miss her." I muttered, turning around and walking out of the Secret Place.

~~~  
Riku's POV:

So Greyce was gone. Now what did we have left to do? She kind of was the one keeping our whole group together since she was new and all, but now that she was gone…

I was actually beginning to regret not trusting her. I was kind of mad at myself as well because I made her feel unwanted, maybe unneeded. The thought of how I treated Greyce made me angry at myself, for making both her and Vanitas feel unwanted. I knew I gave that kind of vibe and attitude to Vanitas, I knew that was how he felt.

Maybe that was why he was so closed off from the rest of us.

I walked back off the island to my small boat with Sora while Vanitas went ahead of us. The others were already home, we made sure of it before going to find Greyce. Ven said they all ended up at Kairi's house for some weird reason.

I wondered what Vanitas was thinking about and how he was dealing with the fact that the one person he actually liked was gone. He would probably act like he didn't care like he usually did, but I knew this would affect him a bit more than most things did.

~~~  
Jayce's POV:

So I had to go see Master Yen Sid. I had no problem with that except for the fact that the guy creeped me out (mostly his eyebrows and eyes). But I had to go there for Greyce, she needed help and training.

When we arrived at the tower, Heartless were everywhere along with some other weird looking creatures. They vanished as soon as I shot one spell towards them, which was weird. Heartless didn't back down just like that, and I was sure those other things wouldn't be so easy to defeat either, so why were they suddenly disappearing after one spell?

I walked as fast as I possibly could up the many, _many _stairs. By the time I made it to the door of the study Yen Sid resided in most of the time, I was tired and worn out after all the walking and using so much of my magic, I didn't even think about knocking on the door. I walked in and saw Yen Sid sitting at his desk, as usual. He looked toward me with a nod.

"You brought her, I see. Thank you Jayce."

"No problem. I think you need to catch me up on some things before we actually get to discussing Greyce though."

"Indeed I do. Here," He handed me a potion of some sort, "we'll discuss those matters when she awakens." I nodded, giving her the potion.

"When will that be?"

"Soon, I presume."

~~~  
FFW:

Greyce's POV:

_Holy shi- WAIT WHERE AM I?!_

I woke up with an aching all over my body and in a strange room. Everything was a mess around me, mirrors, cloth, and things were scattered everywhere. I looked over the room one more time, trying to see if I could tell where I was, but I still couldn't use any of my powers except for all I knew, that strange magic I used however long it was ago. I remembered all that happened, Jayce, Ciris, everything falling apart…

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I heard Jayce's voice.

"Where am I?"

"Master Yen Sid's tower. Don't question me, you'll understand soon. Just come with me."

"Wait-"

"I said don't question me."

"Why did you help me?" I asked him, quickly so he couldn't interrupt me.

"Because I care about you. Plus, I was never really on their side. Just for a few weeks when, well..y'know. After that, I was just a spy for Yen Sid to see what they were up to."

"So you hurt me on purpose?!"

"Well, yes, but that was just to make things convincing! Come on, he'll explain everything to you in a minute."

I sighed. "Fine…"

~~~  
FFW:

"So uh… what's going on?" I asked Yen Sid as politely as I possibly could, but the awkwardness in my voice was noticeable.

I could see traces of a smile picking up on his face, but he kept his face straight and serious. "I have much to tell you, so keep your questions for the end."

"We don't have all that much time, y'know. Ciris is still out there, probably trying to hunt us down like he did at the islands. Plus, she still needs training if you didn't notice that she still has to get a grip on her magic and herself when someone takes control of her mind like I explained. We need to make this quick, Master." Jayce stated. Oh yeah, I had completely forgotten about that..

"I understand that, and you will get to your needs."

"Jayce, you're not helping. If we're in such a hurry, just let the man talk and don't interrupt." I said, Jayce rolling his eyes and Yen Sid chuckling.

~~~  
Jayce's POV:

"As you both may know, the Heartless are back. As is Xehanort and some newer enemies. Jayce, I assume you saw them when you first arrived, correct?"

"Yeah. I cast a spell to attack both the Heartless and the other things and they all just disappeared. It was strange.." I answered. Greyce was the only one confused, or at least she looked confused.

"Wait- I knew the Heartless were back and Xehanort too, but what the Hell are you guys talking about?" She asked. I pinched her arm to get her to shut up. She looked over at me with a glare and rubbed her arm. "That wasn't necessary."

"You'll understand soon enough." I told her. She sighed in frustration, and I could tell she was done with everyone telling her she would understand sooner or later. I gave her a look of "don't-even-think-about-getting-annoyed-right-now-we're-in-front-of-a-master-sorcerer-don't-embarrass-the-both-of-us" look. She calmed down, looking back at Yen Sid with a look of "go-on-I-swear-I-won't-interrupt-again".

"Now, I believe you've met Sora and Riku, and Vanitas, yes?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I know the three of them are Keybearers, but I've never actually seen them fight before. What of it?"

"Kairi and Roxas have a Keyblade also, did you know of this?"

She looked surprised. I guessed she didn't know, "No, I didn't. I wonder why.."

"Why you couldn't sense it?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah! Something weird happened when Ciris showed up at Destiny Islands. I couldn't sense where he was, or any kind of power around e, and I knew there was something I was supposed to know about because Jayce, Vanitas, and Ciris were all there! Do you know why I couldn't sense any of it?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I am afraid I don't know of what caused this to happen. All I can really think of is he could've placed a barrier around your mind, making you unable to sense anything. Can you still use your magic?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I know I can use the power of Light, but that was the last spell I tried, and I didn't even know I could use it."

He looked towards me. "I didn't know about it either. All of us were surprised." I said. He blinked and continued on.

"These newer creatures are after the Keybearer, or in this case, Keybearers. Their purpose is to take out all the Light in the wielders and use them for the Darkness." Holy crap.

"So it's technically a quicker way for Xehanort to get his 13 vessels." Greyce stated. She didn't show it, but I could tell she was worried about her friends. Who wouldn't be?

"Correct. But there's only the 5 of them, which is 1 vessel short. I believe you may be their other target, Greyce."

~~~  
Greyce's POV:

He thinks I'm the thirteenth vessel? There's no way! I don't wield a Keyblade! Then again, half of Organization XIII weren't Keybearers, and some of them were vessels according to Yen Sid..

"There's no way!" Jayce and I said at the same time.

"But there is." I heard from behind. The voice sounded familiar, high pitched, like…

"Mickey!" I turned to see the small mouse about to sit in a chair next to Jayce. He gave me a warm smile.

"Although I doubt they'd want you for a vessel, they still want to hunt you down. Not so your brother can kill you though, he's the only on that boat as of now."

I chuckled at the fact that Ciris was the only one who thought I should die. Of course, I'd probably die if they actually did successfully hunt me down and capture me, but those were thoughts that I wasn't going to think about. "So why would they want me?" I asked, now serious.

"We believe you have a special power that has yet to be awakened." Mickey replied. A power in me that hasn't been awakened? Was he drunk or something?

"There's no possible way I have something so special that makes me a target. I'm just a sorceress, nothing more."

"You also said the same about magic being real and how you weren't a sorceress, keep that in mind." Jayce said. He was right…

But that didn't mean it was true! Sure, I was wrong about a lot, and I mean _a lot_, of things, but I knew there couldn't be something so special about me.

"Okay, so let's just say there really is some power just waiting to be awakened inside me. Why would they want that power? What would happen after that power was worn out and like a puppet like I was when I was first brainwashed?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"They'd probably want it because it may be vital to their plan. We don't really know much, just that they want you and that they want to awaken that power." Mickey said.

"And if you became a "puppet" again, you would most likely meet your demise. Although I don't think you would become a broken shell once again, they wouldn't use you the way they used you before. I'm sure Xehanort is smart enough to not make the same mistake twice." Jayce added.

"What else do you two know?" I asked.

"The power you were talking about before, the power of Light. What happened when you used it?" Yen Sid asked.

"There was just a really enlightening feeling spreading around my body, and the next thing I knew, I felt a whole bunch of adrenaline and some kind of spark of electricity or something coursing through me. It was the best feeling I've ever felt." I said.

"Ever heard of anything like that?" Mickey asked. Yen Sid shook his head.

"This is something new. Can you show me what you did?"

Before I could say anything, Jayce stopped me. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

Yen Sid raised an eyebrow. "And why would you say that?"

"The last time she did it, she passed out! I think that's a good enough reason. Plus, if you were there, you could hear how much it hurt Ciris when he was hit, so it wouldn't be a good idea." He said.

"Then let's see if I can use any of my other magic." I said, getting up to go outside of the tower to experiment.

~~~  
FFW:

"Are you sure you want to try this?" Jayce asked.

I nodded. "Of course. I'm not going to find out if I don't try, and finding out I can't use my magic when someone attacks wouldn't be pleasant." I said with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll be your target." He said, standing a few feet ahead of me. He had a smirk on his face as he readied a spell, but he had no time to use that spell as I already cast one towards him. A few sparks of lightning hit him, making him fall back.

"Ehe…sorry." I apologized, walking over to help him up.

"I take it you can still use your magic." Mickey said, coming over to us. I nodded and gave him a smile.

"Oh yeah, she can there's no doubt." Jayce groaned. I laughed at him and quickly helped him up, curing him in the process. He grunted a thanks and went on to talk about something I didn't really hear.

~~~  
**Woohoo! That took WAY longer than I wanted, but I got 8 pages and 3 thousand something words! IT'S A NEW RECORD GUYS!**

**Anyways! I really hope you guys enjoyed this part! I'm going to be taking out parts a bit slower from now on, due to no motivation and moving, but I hope that ends really quick because I'd like to update fast for you guys!**

**Also, **_pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaa se_** please please **_please_ **review! I love it when I get reviews, and I'd really like to get a lot of reviews on this story! Thank you~**

**(And I know I didn't have anymore information for Yen Sid to give, I wanted to get moving, and I also have plans for the later parts when other things get revealed!)**


	11. New Meetings

**Okay, so this part is short! The next few may be a little more shorter than most, but they'll get longer when more starts happening! I will say that this fanfic will be rather short, but I'm also considering a sequel because I have a few scenarios on how this'll end, and the one leading to a sequel is kind of my favorite, soo…**

**Yeah. Enjoy~! **

* * *

Greyce's POV:

Okay, so what was I supposed to do next? I knew I could use magic still, and I'd already cured Jayce after attacking him a few more times (Mickey and Yen Sid weren't very happy with me beating the crap out of him, but they let it go since I promised to heal him.) just for a bit of payback for all the times he hurt me. Revenge isn't really my thing, but I took advantage of this moment.

"Ow…" Jayce groaned, rubbing his sore back.

"You're lucky those weren't my most powerful spells, buddy." I laughed at him.

"Now I'm questioning whether or not I should train you." He muttered, going to talk 'business' with someone. He wouldn't give me any details on where he was going or what he was doing, just that it was business and that was it. He should've known by then I was going to try and figure out what he was doing. Unfortunately, Mickey knew what I was going to do and scolded me for "making rash decisions".

Okay, so it wasn't my business. I understood that, really I did, but all three of them knew I had some kind of thirst for knowledge. I couldn't stand not knowing something others knew, it drove me absolutely crazy. So of course I was going to try and figure out what he was doing!

Until Yen Sid gave me a whole bunch of chores to do. He said I'd have to go to other worlds and fight off Heartless and those new creatures for a while since they were growing massively every day, so I guess it wasn't anything too bad, but it was time consuming for sure. I really hoped I didn't have to go to Agrabah, I hated it there. Aladdin and the others were nice though, so if I did have to go there, it wouldn't be all that bad.

"Okay, time to get to these chores.." I muttered, opening a portal 1 and walking in.

* * *

Vanitas' POV:

It had been at least 3 days since Greyce left. The whole group kind of grew apart the day after Greyce left, and things had gotten kind of depressing. Ventus and some girl named Fuu started hanging out 2, Sora, Riku, and Kairi still spent all their time together, and Roxas, Namine, and Xion started to go everywhere with this pyromaniac Axel. I ended up just cooped up in the house all day watching TV and doing other things, trying to avoid contact with others. The only reason I'd even hung out with my brother and his group was because I had nothing better to do and too much time on my hands, so I figured why not? Then when Greyce came along, I actually kind of liked hanging out with the others. She made it kind of different, things weren't the same. I was actually enjoying myself for 3 or 4 days.

Wow. We couldn't make it last for even a week. I'd started wondering what I could've done to change things, to make her stay here last a little longer, so I could be happy for just a little while. So I could get to know her better, even. I already knew a lot about her from what I'd learned in the short amount of time with her.

_Maybe that was all there was to her,_ I thought. _No… I have a feeling there is something so much more to her than even she knows._

_We're both idiots, I guess._

* * *

Greyce's POV:

_We're both idiots, I guess._

I listened in on Vanitas' thoughts for a second, just to see if I could find out about anything going on at Destiny Islands. Nothing. All I got was him wondering if he could've changed things, maybe made them better.

_No, Vanitas,_ I thought, _you never would've been able to change things._

I wondered if he could hear me. _Probably not,_ I thought. I was thinking about going to see him, let him know I was alright, but after a lot of arguing with myself, I decided against it. It would just cause trouble, something neither of us needed.

I arrived at some place called Radiant Garden first. It seemed pretty nice, the place needed a little work, but things were good here from what I could tell. I knew for a fact Sora had been here on his whole journey to save the worlds both times, so I followed his presence to a small house. For some reason, it seemed like he was there at that very moment in time.

I knocked on the door quietly at first, but when I got no answer I knocked a bit harder. A man opened the door with a serious look on his face. He wore a short sleeved jacket type thing and a pair of jeans with multiple belts. He had brown hair, and it was pretty long too, and a scar on the middle of his face. I wondered how it got there, until he said something.

"Yes?" His voice was deep, and it kind of made me jump when he spoke.

"Oh-uh, sorry. I- um…uh.. have you met a boy named Sora?" I asked. I saw a smile about to form on his face, but he kept serious.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, we're uh..kind of friends."

"Hm. You know he wields a Keyblade?"

"Mhm. And Riku, Kairi, and all those others." I said, not wanting to list all of them.

"So why are you here?"

"I've got some really important information regarding them. I was just out doing some stuff for Master Yen Sid and I ended up here first." I could tell hearing Yen Sid's name kind of surprised him, but soon after, he let me in the small house. I was hesitant at first, walking into a strangers house isn't very smart- I could imagine Vanitas scolding me and calling me an idiot for trusting a random stranger- but I could tell he wasn't going to do any harm unless I caused trouble, which wasn't going to happen.

"What's your name?" I asked as soon as he sat down across from me.

"The names Leon. Who are you?"

"I'm Greyce."

"Very well, it's nice to meet you Greyce. So what's this important information?"

"Sora and the others are in danger. Xehanort is back, and he's got some new kinds of enemies on his side. They're supposed to hunt down the Keybearers and take all the Light out of them, which would make it easier for Xehanort to make them his vessels."

He had a more serious but concerned look on his face. "You should probably wait to explain all of this. I'm sure some others would like to hear this." He said. "It'll probably take a while to get everyone here though, so I suggest you go do some of those errands for Master Yen Sid as of now." I nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

FFW:

So Leon seemed nice. Kind of intimidating, not the one person someone would like to be around alone, but I could tell he had a kind heart.

I landed in a world that looked a like a town. There were a few shops, big doors and not many people were around. Okay, doesn't seem too strange yet.. I thought, making my way to the second district, or at least what I thought was the second district. I was pretty sure I was going the right way, but my senses were stupid and not helping whatsoever. Sometimes I hated having a mind of magical senses and not being at least somewhat normal.

"Excuse me miss?" I heard a small voice and felt someone tugging on the bottom of my dress.3

I looked down to see a small boy. "Yes?" I asked, kneeling down to his height.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked.

"Um… I don't think I can really help you there, but I was about to go find out."

"Could I come with you? I don't know anyone here."

"I guess so. What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Peter. Who're you?" 4

"The names Greyce. Nice to meet you, Peter."

Jayce's POV:

I knew Greyce was going to try and find out about my 'business". That's why I had Master Yen Sid tell he to go fight off the Heartless and other threats in other worlds. I wasn't worried about her, she could protect herself and was completely capable of beating others' asses, I would know.

I was just worried about Ciris somehow finding her. Those chances were low, I mean, he did block all of her magical senses thinking she would die the night he attacked her, but since she got away, that meant he would have a harder time tracking her down.

But there was still a thought in my mind that maybe Greyce was in danger. _It's probably just because I'm not used to not knowing where she is is all._ I thought, _She'll be fine._

* * *

Greyce's POV:

I was _not_ fine.

I had Peter follow me to some accessory shop, which was where we found out we were at Traverse Town. Then after we got out of there, everyone was gone. Peter was freaking out, I'm guessing because he knew someone there, and I was trying to figure out what was happening. Was there an attack? Or did everyone just abandon the place for no reason? Nobody was home, I knew that, we checked.

Then Peter said that we should go to the 3rd district to see if anyone was there. No one except some Heartless and a few of those new things. I told him to stay out of the way and that I'd get rid of them in no time. It took three minutes, nothing more, nothing less, and when I turned to see if he was alright, he was gone.

I went everywhere looking for him; I went from rooftop, searched inside stores, went around to some newer looking districts, and even inside peoples houses. He was nowhere to be seen. "Peter!" I shouted, hoping maybe I forgot to check somewhere. No response. Things were getting rather creepy now, everyone disappearing and all.

Things were only going to get creepier. I heard a scream, and then running. I whirled around to see a girl and a boy running from some of those creatures. I ran in front of them and cast a barrier to hold the beings back to give me enough time to make sure the other two were alright.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking them over. The girl wore a hat and a pair of short shorts, along with a small top. She carried a stuffed cat and had long pink hair. The boy had orange hair and headphones over his ears. He wore a purple turtleneck and baggy shorts.5

"Yeah, we're fine." she said, nodding. I averted my attention to the beings that were just now breaking the barrier down.

"Dang it." I muttered, casting a fire spell. Two were destroyed, but in their place came four more.

"What's going on?" The boy asked. I shrugged; for the first time, I didn't really have an answer. I was just as confused as them.

* * *

FFW:

So this was going nowhere. Each time I destroyed one, two more would appear. It was never ending! "Can we help out?" she asked.

I took this question to thought. It would be helpful if they could fight, and not just let me use up all of my energy and make the three of us die, but it was also dangerous. Their lives would be on the line, and they could get hurt, which wouldn't be good because I was there and I didn't save them, so I would be in huge trouble if they were to get hurt.

_I think I know what's going on now._

"No." I stated.

"What? Why?" The girl asked.

"There's nothing you can do. Just stay back and let me handle this."

"You'll run yourself out till you die! You can't fight all of these alone either way! Let us help!" She argued.

"We don't have to fight. This is all a trap. Just stay back." I demanded. They gave me confused looks, but I gave them a look back that said "trust-me-I-know-what-I'm-doing". I really did know what I was doing. I stepped forward and put my hands up to my mouth. "Hey Ciris! You can come out now!" I shouted in a singsong voice.

"I knew we were underestimating you." He smirked, coming out from a portal, a smirk on his face.

"You think I'm _that_ stupid? C'mon bro, you're going to have to try harder than that."

"This wasn't my plan, FYI. This was all Vanitas' doing." Wait- Vanitas?!6

"What are you talking about? Vanitas is on my side!"

"I think this is why he thought you'd fall for this. There's so much you don't know or remember, it's kind of funny."

"What do you mean? I know a lot!"

"No, you're completely oblivious to your surroundings." He said, opening a portal and almost walking through it. "By the way, good job for not falling for his ridiculous plan." He said, summoning off the creatures and walking through the portal.

* * *

**This part was longer than I expected, but still pretty short. I know things are all kind of weird and everywhere right now, but some stuff will be cleared up pretty soon.**

**Okay, I also have some stuff to explain right now:**

**1. The portal I mentioned isn't like an Organization 13 portal. It's kind of like it, but they kind of just pop up from nowhere, then when they exit through one, a small little white ball comes up and expands until someone walks through**

**2. I got a request for Ven and Fuu to be a pairing, and I'm still thinking about making them a couple, but as of right now, I'm thinking they'll be mentioned a lot more and spending lots more time together in the near future~**

**3. I haven't really explained Greyce's outfit throughout this except for when it said she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but that's changed. I'll have some drawings of her up on my Deviantart soon, and I'll put a link on my profile soon~**

**4. I met a kid named Peter on the street the other morning, and he was lost, so I tried helping him find his mom or someone he knew and I thought I should put him in this when I got to a spot where I couldn't reach a decision on what to say next. Who knew missing the bus and walking to school (I was late, like 20 minutes late…) could work out so well? **

**5. Yes, that's Neku and Shiki from TWEWY. I'll explain as to why they're in this story in the next part, which is already being written! **

**6. I'm going to be making a whole bunch of stories of Greyce when she was being brainwashed and her past and shiz, which involves Vanitas, and it won't be updated on a regular basis, but it's going to be there and updated every once and a while!**

**Sorry for the long authors note! **

**R&R Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase!**


	12. A Sleeping World & Not So Good Meetings

**Hope you guys enjoy this next part~**

Lapina-theobserver: I know, I thought the same when I read over it. I didn't really know what I could do to make their portrayals better. I'm no good with writing TWEWY characters, I learned that a loooong time ago.

* * *

Greyce's POV:

"I'm Shiki, it's nice to meet you!" The girl introduced herself.

"Neku." The boy said, sticking his hands in his pockets. I could tell he was kind of antisocial.

"I'm Greyce." I smiled.

"And how did you get here, Miss Greyce?" I heard a boys voice come from nowhere.

I turned to see a girl like boy standing behind me. "Holy-!" I stopped myself, taking a quick and deep breath to calm myself down. When did he get here?! "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Joshua. Now would you answer my question?" He asked again.

"It's simple. I used a portal." I answered.

"How would a portal get you here," He asked, probably to himself at most, "when this world is asleep?"

"Asleep? What do you mean?"

He motioned for me to go off to the side. "What I mean, is this world is made up of my dreams. I created it because Neku and Shiki and their friends existences were left hanging by a thread, so to save them, I made this world so they could save themselves and maybe go back to their original world. I never thought someone else could make it here.." He trailed off a bit, "Maybe your existence is just barely hanging by a thread as well."

He began walking around me. "You're rather peculiar." He examined, "Perhaps it's not your existence. Say Greyce, do you possess something magical?" He asked. How the Hell did he now about my powers?!

"Um… I guess you could say that." I replied.

"Interesting. Can you show me what you can do?"

"I don't think that's very smart, I kind of almost killed someone the last time I demonstrated anything."

"Oh please, I just saw you in action a few minutes ago, why can't you show me anything now?"

I sighed. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Open a portal."

"That's it?"

"That's all I ask."

"O-kay then." I said, opening a small portal. He walked around it curiously, eyeing the small white ball closely.

"This is it?"

"Well, no. There's more to it. Someone has to walk through it to get it to open completely." I said. He nodded quietly, an interested look on his face.

"I think I know how you got here. Answer me this Greyce, have you ever been back in time?" He asked.

I thought back to everything I could possibly remember. I didn't think there was any time traveling involved, unless someone took those memories, but I was pretty sure no one took any memories. "No, I don't think so." I said.

"Then how did you know how to get here?"

"I dunno, maybe something supernatural happened to make me end up here."

He chuckled. "That's a bit too science fiction-y. Maybe- have you lost any memories?"

That, I wasn't too sure about. I couldn't remember half the things that happened when I was being brainwashed, maybe that's when something happened? "Er..kinda."

"That just makes you all the more strange." He muttered. Here we go with the talking of how strange I am again. "Perhaps it's just those powers of yours. Anything is possible when magic is involved." He said. That was true, I knew that from experience. He began to walk away, but I still had one more question.

"Wait!" Joshua turned. "How do you know all of this?" I asked. He gave me a smirk.

"I'm kind of omniscient."1 He stated, walking away. Neku and Shiki neared me once he was gone.

"What was that all about?" Shiki asked.

"It was nothing. We were just talking." I said, turning to them.

"I'm sure that was more than nothing. We saw you make that ball appear. What's going on?" Neku questioned.

I sighed. "He was wondering how I got here when connection with any other world is broken, and that's how I get around so…" I trailed off awkwardly.

There was a small silence until it was interrupted. "That's so cool! Can you show us any of your other magic?" Shiki asked excitedly.

"You use magic every day, what's so exciting about someone else using it?" Neku asked.

"Hers is different!" She defended.

I laughed a little. "You just saw 5 minutes ago, do I have to waste more energy for a magic show?"

"It would be nice to see something different." Neku considered.

"Yeah! C'mon, it's hard to get Neku to agree on something!" Shiki exclaimed.

"…Fine. But just this once, I still have a lot more to do and I need the energy!"

* * *

Ciris' POV:

"You really thought she'd fall for it?" I asked.

"It was worth a shot. Besides, if she gets worn out enough, she won't be able to fight back." Vanitas replied.

I smirked, "Smart. So what now?" I asked, watching my younger sister show her two new friends her magic.

"We wait. Then, when something worth our time happens, we just happen to drop in and..bend some things around."

"I think I know where you're getting at. Now two questions," I waited to see if he was going to speak, "1. I still get to dispose of her, correct?"

"There's a slight possibility. Remember, we still need her for as long as possible to make everything work in our favor."

"I know, I know. 2. How did you get her there? That's a sleeping world, no one is supposed to be able to enter it."

A smirk showed on his face. "I've got connections. Now get back to work, I have no time for you anymore."

* * *

Greyce's POV:

I was beat. So…much…running…around. It was more than I could handle, especially after all the magic Shiki asked me to show her. I didn't want to say no, I would've felt really bad, but I felt bad either way! I couldn't win!

"Look, I really have to get back to finishing some errands, I'll come and visit you guys some other time, okay?" I said quickly so Shiki couldn't interrupt me.

Shiki looked a bit upset. "Bummer…oh well, we'll see you again! Right?" She smiled hopefully.

"Of course!" I nodded.

"Promise?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Okay then! See ya later Greyce!" She said cheerfully. I smiled. I saw Neku wave out of the corner of my eye, and I waved slightly back. He didn't talk much… how did he end up with Shiki? I shrugged the thought off and told myself I'd ask later as I opened a portal and walked through.

* * *

FFW:

My hands were cold. The first thought to come into my mind was my hands and how cold they were. I hadn't even realized I was lying in a whole bunch of snow since my mind was so stuck on my hands.

_Stop thinking about your hands Greyce. You're lying in snow, get up. _I thought, sitting up. I shook my head a few times to get the snow out of it and stood up, walking to… well, I wasn't sure where I was walking to. _Where the heck am I?_

"You there! Who are you?!" I heard a man yell. I turned to see a rather large man with semi long black hair, bulking muscles, a red shirt with black pants and boots on, pointing at me with a gloved hand. I stared with wide eyes for second.

I quickly shook myself out of whatever I was in and replied, "Why should I tell you?" That was stupid of me. "Er, sorry." He didn't look pleased.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?!" He questioned angrily. He was getting closer, and with the way he looked, anyone would be scared out of their mind. I quickly teleported myself somewhere I thought I would be out of eye sight, but due to lack of concentration and energy, I only made it far enough to buy myself some time to run. It took him a minute before I heard the man yell, "Witch!" I could hear peoples confusion and a large group of townsmen rushing towards me.

"Shit!" I cursed quietly, running in the first direction I thought of. I ran as fast as I could, but being rather small and tired, I couldn't go very fast and only made it to where I couldn't be seen. I lied down on the ground seeing as there was no snow and sighed, closing my eyes and hoping I could maybe gain a little bit of rest.

I wonder how long I've been gone… I thought. Time was always different in every world, so the few hours I spent in Traverse Town could've been weeks. My mind soon wondered to other places, I should visit Destiny Islands. Maybe explain to Tifa why I was gone then leave. I couldn't take any guilt of seeing Vanitas or the others. _They probably hate me now. I wouldn't blame them, I did kind of leave unexpectedly._

"Excuse me, miss? Are you alright?" I heard a kind and gentle voice and felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and stood up quickly, looking at who had approached me. A woman. She had brown hair and brown eyes, her skin kind of pale. I could tell immediately that this was one of the princess' of Light.

* * *

Sora's POV:

I wondered why I was heading to Master Yen Sid's tower as Riku, Vanitas and I rode the train to the strange place in silence. It was a kind of awkward silence, but also just silence, if that makes sense.

"So…what've you been up to Vanitas?" I asked to break the silence, but it only made things more awkward. It had been a few weeks, maybe a month and a half, since we last saw him. He still looked the same, he just seemed sort of…depressed. He was always the angry type of the group, but never depressed.

"Nothing." He replied with a blank tone.

"That's uh..that's nice." I replied. We left it off there, the rest of the ride silent.

* * *

**Short, I know! Sorry for any OOCness, I'm really not good at this! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, and yes, I had to put Beasts' Castle in this, I absolutely LOVED that world! Plus, there's not enough Gaston in fanfics, and I kind of like him, so I thought why not?**

**Welp, Rate and review please! Reviews make me so happy, you don't even know!**


	13. Explanations (I Rock at Titles, Don't I)

**lapina-theobserver: Ehe, thanks, you're great! By the way, you've gotta update your story! I want to read more!**

**tsukuneXmoka: Awwww, thanks so much!**

* * *

Greyce's POV:

"I'm Belle. It's nice to meet you, Greyce." The woman said after I introduced myself and told her all of what had happened beforehand. "I apologize for what happened with Gaston. He's a bit.."

"Obnoxious? Rude?" I could've gone on, but I decided not to just in case she was close with him. I doubted she was, but everything isn't always what it seems from what I'd learned.

Belle chuckled. "Most people would describe him as that." She smiled. "By the way, how did you get here? You don't look like a normal villager…" She eyed me curiously.

"Oh..um…" I didn't know how I'd cover this up. Maybe she knew of other worlds? Would that be worth the risk though? I thought. "Well, you see… I kind of came from another world." I said. She looked somewhat surprised, but not at the fact that I said I was from another world.

"How did I not notice before? You don't look like a villager or anyone close to here, I should've guessed! Say, have you met a boy named Sora?"

Dang,how many people did he know?

* * *

Vanitas' POV:

After a ride in awkward silence and what felt like hours, Sora, Riku and I finally arrived at Master Yen Sid's Tower. I watched the train disappear silently as Sora and Riku walked ahead of me. I caught up to them in no time, and I seemed to come when they'd started a conversation.

"I'm just saying-!" Sora was cut off. I remembered the first time Greyce was just the new girl to the whole group, and Sora had started with that exact saying when he started talking about her. It was kind of strange how little could change in 3 months.

"Wait- the last time you said 'I'm just saying!', you were saying something stupid. Take a moment and think about what you're going to use as an argument before going and making yourself look like an idiot." Riku cut in.

_Like he doesn't make himself look like an idiot everyday_, I thought, chuckling.

Sora was completely silent. Riku chuckled, and neither of them provided me any attention with my small laugh. I guessed they thought I was laughing at the same thing. Sora took this to heart and began to yell at Riku and maybe even me. "Hey! That's not funny!"

"It kind of is." A voice said from behind. We whirled around, not expecting of all people, Jayce to be standing behind us.

"Who the Hell are you?" Riku asked.

"Calm it, buddy. Get on my bad side and we're going to have a problem."

"You're not sounding like you're still on our side Jayce." I said, crossing my arms.

He looked like he was about to argue, but stopped himself. "Sorry, I've been rather rude as of late."

"And why is that?"

"Must you question everything?"

"Can someone just explain why we're here?!" Sora finally asked, losing patience.

"You're here because I finally got Greyce to get off her lazy ass and do some work- I mean, because I had some important things to talk about, and I got Greyce out of here at last."

"Why can't Greyce be here?" Sora asked.

"Because to see you guys would make her lose focus, and she's been working hard from what I can tell."

"What do you mean 'from what you can tell'?"

He sighed, obviously annoyed. "I sent Greyce out to go get rid of the Heartless in a few worlds since their population was growing rather fast, and by the looks of it, she's been working pretty hard, even though she's only been to one world." He stated. "Now, we should get to speaking of more important matters. There's a new enemy, after you 3 along with Ventus, Roxas and Kairi." He paused to make sure we were all paying attention. "They're unidentified still, but we've seen them a few times now, and according to Master Yen Sid, they're here to suck the light out of the Keybearers."

Well that wasn't expected.

* * *

Greyce's POV:

Belle took me to the castle she was living in, but I didn't really believe her at first. I knew she was a princess, but I didn't think she actually lived in a castle. Of course, she was telling the truth, and when I saw the castle, I stopped dead and my jaw almost dropped to the ground. The place was _huge_! It looked kind of gloomy, but the gloomy feeling and look seemed to be disappearing for some reason.

I saw that Belle was still walking ahead while I was in awe and quickly ran over to her as she was already almost out of sight, tripping while I was running. I stopped myself before I face planted onto the ground, but I couldn't really stop myself from stumbling some more. As soon as I balanced myself, I grinned awkwardly when I saw she was watching me and walked towards her.

"So um… who else lives here? Surely you're not the only one here." I asked. "You're not the only one who lives here, are you?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

She smiled, "No, I don't live here all by myself. There's the servants and the prince, all of us are great friends." She said.

"Have you been living here your whole life?" I asked. I couldn't stop myself from asking when I thought of the question, so they just kept coming.

"Actually, no. I came here last year I believe and I've been living here ever since then." She answered.

"Oh? Then if you don't mind me asking, what's your relationship with the prince?" I asked with a mischievous tone.

I saw Belle blush out of the corner of my eye. "Well…"

"You guys like each other! No- you are in a relationship, I know it!" I guessed.

She chuckled. "Yes, we're in a more…oh, what's the word? A different kind of relationship than the ones we have with the servants. So yes, you're correct." And at that point, we'd reached the West Wing.

* * *

FFW:

We reached the princes room, and I felt like the light had been sucked out of the room. The feeling of darkness was so overwhelming, it kind of scared me. Belle must've noticed something was wrong too, because when we reached the door, she looked almost like something urgent was going on and the door needed to be opened immediately.

"Adam?1 Adam, are you alright?" She asked. No answer. I guessed this was a bad sign, because when he didn't answer, she began to look a little fearful.

"Belle, is everything alright?" I asked.

"I hope so." She said as she opened the door. When I looked in the room, the empty feeling came back to my stomach and I could almost see the Darkness in the room.

Holy crap… what happened here? I thought. I looked back to Belle after I heard her talking, only to see her outside on the balcony talking to a man with brown hair as long as Riku's I guessed. She seemed to be upset with him for some reason. I didn't want to interrupt, but….

Interrupting is my job.

* * *

Vanitas' POV:

So we came up with a name for the unidentified light sucker things.2 We called them Light-Vamps, mostly because what Master Yen Sid called them was way too long, and they are basically vampires. They just don't suck blood, is all.

Master Yen Sid asked to talk to Sora and Riku alone, while Jayce and I were stuck outside of the room. I wasn't going to walk down all of those stairs just to be called back to talk to Yen Sid, so we stayed outside the door, leaving each other alone with our own thoughts.

I didn't know where Jayce's mind went, but he was obviously thinking about something that made him happy because he had a small smile on his face and everything just got brighter around him. It was kind of strange.

I shrugged him off soon enough and thought about something else. I thought about what we would do about the Light-Vamps and how we'd defeat Xehanort, but everything I thought about always ended badly, so I just let my mind wander instead.

Of course, it went to the topic I didn't want to think of the most. _Greyce_.

* * *

Jayce's POV:

I laughed, as I saw Vanitas nod off for a bit. I knew what- or more who- he was thinking about, and I couldn't help but laugh. The two of them were like the sun and moon; completely opposite, but meant to be together.

It was kind of depressing. They spent 3 days together, 2 of those days she was unconscious, and the 1st wasn't even just the two of them. And now everything was about to completely collapse and war would break out and they'd have to wait even longer to actually see each other and talk about something normal or not be fighting for their lives.3

I began to think about how Greyce was doing. I didn't have a doubt in my mind that she had already created some enemies besides our main threats by now, and there were plenty of things she'd be dreaming about seeing again and probably going back to visit the world again. I thought about getting her back here to talk about what we had covered and learned about when Sora, Riku and Vanitas had arrived, but then the thought of her finding out that they were here crossed my mind and I decided to wait until they left to tell her the newfound information.

Then I thought about how she could've possibly learned something about her past. I didn't need that happening. She knew she was controlled and only had me and Ciris around before and that was all she needed to know. Knowing more would probably break her, and none of us needed that happening. I mean, even Ciris wouldn't tell her the truth, she was too much a part of their plan to know.

Then again, if she was 'broken', they wouldn't be able to use her… Wait- what am I thinking?! We need Greyce, and even if she can't fight, she's still a friend that doesn't deserve to hear about things no one wants to discover. I thought, flicking Vanitas' shoulder. I'd begun to get bored just waiting around, and I couldn't think of what to do. Luckily, the door flung open and Sora was heading out with Riku right behind him. Sora knelt down to Vanitas and shouted,

"Yo, Vanitas! We're under attack, so unless you want to be left behind and probably killed, I suggest getting up helping us!"

Vanitas shot up with wide eyes. He looked around as if he wasn't sure where he was and stood up shortly after, walking ahead of them. "Let's go." He said. "See ya Jayce, give Greyce my best regards." He said bitterly, almost out of sight 30 seconds later.

"He's grumpy when he wakes up, don't mind him." Riku whispered to me.

"See ya Jayce! Tell Greyce we said hi!" Sora waved, running after Vanitas.

* * *

Vanitas' POV:

I didn't ask to be woken up by a shouting 5 year old boy stuck in a 16 year olds body. Sadly, I never really get what I want, but this time there was a bonus. The Light-Vamps were there, and we were going to have to fight them. I sighed, but summoned my Keyblade nevertheless and followed behind Sora, Riku and Jayce.

Jayce figured it was less time consuming and tiring to take a portal, so before we did anything stupid, we all went through the portal and straight to the entrance. I saw a small group of the enemies huddled together, almost like they were cold. They had these long arms with sharp, pointed tips for fingers. They had no face, just a nose and some really strange ears on their head. I looked at the odd things for a second before I went into action and started fighting the things off.

They weren't too hard to destroy since they were all small and weak, so all we had to was attack, wait a second for them to stop blocking themselves, attack again, and move on. Sora and Riku made a game out of it to see who could destroy the most while Jayce and I fought nonstop, both of us wanting this to be over with.

"Twenty-two!" Sora yelled once they were all gone.

"You beat me by one I guess. Good job Sora." Riku said, calling off his Keyblade and walking to the train with Sora. I called of my Keyblade as well and began to walk to the train. I was exhausted; staying up all night and then being out all day was not a good decision, and I knew there was a bed at home with my name on it.

* * *

Greyce's POV:

"Um… is everything alright?" I asked, stepping outside. The man, Adam, turned around and I saw bright blue eyes looking straight at me. Belle looked at him worriedly. "Belle?"

"Greyce, I believe you should leave. I don't think it' safe here any more."

"What do you mean its not safe here?"

"Miss, she said to leave. I suggest leaving before we must force you out."

"Try and force me out all you want, all it's going to do is cause you trouble."

I heard a sigh from Belle and the man stood up. He was much taller than me, and he was just kind of intimidating. I almost backed up, until I saw one of those light suckers out of the corner of my eye. I perked up at the sight of them and instinctively got ready to fight, but realized they were all down in the courtyard and I was up on a balcony, and there was _no way_ I would jump.

_Wait_, I thought, smacking my forehead, _I can just teleport! I'm losing it I swear._

Once I was off the balcony and face to face with the creatures, I decided to end this problem quickly and use one of my more powerful spells. Thinking of something to end this quickly, I thought of the one spell I could think of and casted rings of fire to fly at them. They dispersed once they were about to hit them though, and I stared with curiosity before I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Belle and Adam behind me with astonishment written all over their faces.

Once they had come up to me, I noticed everything felt a bit lighter. It was like more Darkness had disappeared. _Maybe they were sucking the light out of this place for some reason_. I thought. I explained to them that I had to go, but I'd come back sometime and I could actually meet the prince and the servants without having to deal with any problems next time.

I waved goodbye as I walked through the portal and to Master Yen Sid's tower. I knew I had to go to Radiant Garden, but I was tired and figured there would be more uncovered information I could tell Leon and whoever else, and I didn't want to have to make 2 trips. (Jayce may have called this laziness, I just call it saving my energy.)

I was lucky enough to end up in the room I was staying in for the time being. Thank God I didn't have to endure that horrible walk up so…many…stairs. I took off my shoes and pulled my hair into a pony tail before walking into Jayce's room to see him lying on his bed with a comic book pulled close to his face. He had been like that when we first met, couldn't be caught dead reading actual books but loved comic books and always reading them with the book pulled as close to his face as he could possibly put it. It annoyed me, but it was also entertaining to watch too.

He must not have noticed my presence because when I opened the door to the bathroom he jumped up, and the comic flew out of his hands.

"Holy shit Greyce, don't scare me like that!" He said, a yawn right after. I mimicked his actions and added a laugh after.

"Serves you right for not paying attention to your surroundings!" I said in a singsong voice.

"So where did you go?" He asked, completely changing the topic.

"Actually, I only went to three worlds. Radiant Garden- very nice, I recommend going on vacation there sometime-, Traverse Town, and some castle. Only the castle and Traverse Town had any real problems, which I took care of, and Radiant Garden seemed fine, I mean, I didn't come across anything strange, so I guess there wasn't anything to be worried about." I stopped. "Did you find out anything else about the light sucking things?" I asked.

Jayce nodded. "I have it all written down so no one has to explain it for the millionth time." He said. "By the way, did you learn anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, I found out if you attack them with a spell, the light suckers run away instantly." I said. "Oh, and Ciris is planning something. He said something about Vanitas being on their side, which I've been trying to figure out for a while now." I told him.

He had tensed when I spoke about Vanitas, but before I could ask what was wrong, he told me, "We should be getting to sleep. I think you'd be pretty exhausted after traveling for so long and fighting so much." I nodded and walked into my room, lying down on my bed and instantly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Wow, this took WAAAAAY long to update! Sorry about that, I have an explanation for that on my profile! **

**I think these next parts will be taking a bit longer to take out since I think I may be getting close to the end of this…this part, that is. I intend on making a sequel, I already have started think about things to happen in it since I finished the guidelines for the rest of this! I had like 10, I'm on #4 I think. **

**Oh yeah!**

**1.I read on Wikipedia that even though they never say Beasts human name in the movie, they do say his name is Adam in some Disney thing, so I just went with that.**

** mind was everywhere at this point. Vanitas seems so OOC right there to me it kind of just kills me but I don't know what to replace it with so I had to leave it! Ugh I should've gone to bed right when that came to mind.**

**3. Okay, so this part was basically me trying to talk. I was about to go full-on fangirl mode because of events from earlier today and it all kind of just tried to explode. Sorry if he seems somewhat emotional about this, they might be his OTP.**

**Also, I've been editing the past few parts, and some of them have rather important changes, so I suggest reading those. Not all have been edited, I just started tonight and I'm on like #9 out of 12, so I'm almost done, but they won't be done tonight because god I'm tired. **


	14. Training

I have a perfectly good explanation for why I haven't updated in forever.

It all started when I got some new books and my computer went all crazy wacko…

lapina-theobserver- My lips are sealed~ You gotta wait for your questions to be answered at the end!  
And yay!

* * *

Greyce's POV:

I woke up to Jayce's voice. He was screaming about something, I wasn't sure what, but I was pretty sure he just caused a small fire while attempting to make a decent breakfast. Keyword: attempting. I groaned as I sat up, sniffing to see if there was the faint smell of smoke. There was a small smell, but nothing to really worry about, so I shrugged it off. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, then got dressed and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. I walked out of the rooms to the kitchen, where I saw Jayce throwing out pancakes that were completely black. "Remind me to never try and cook again." He said.

I laughed at his idiocy. "I don't know, maybe I'll let you bake one more time. Sure, waking up to you screaming wasn't pleasant, but it was kind of entertaining to hear you shouting and screaming over a small fire."

He glared at me, "Hey, I burned my finger trying to make you breakfast, missy!" He defended, "Besides, isn't it the girls job to be in the kitchen?"

"Are you trying to make me mad?"

"It was a joke!"

"I know, I know. I just don't really like sexist jokes. They're annoying and unnecessary."

"There's another thing to put on my list of ways to get Greyce to kill me." He said. I rolled my eyes and got up to grab a bowl and some cereal, only to find no cereal and a bowl that seemed to have been nearly torn apart by a vicious animal.

"What the heck happened to this?" I asked, examining the bowl curiously.

"I honestly have no idea. I found it like that the other day."

"And the thought of throwing it away didn't occur to you?"

"No, not really. I figured we could have some use for it sooner or later."

I laughed at him, but stopped. Knowing most of the situations I've been in before, a bowl with sharp edges from being burned would've helped me out with a lot of things. I couldn't really name any, but I knew that it may come in handy sometime. I didn't throw it away and put it away, looking back at Jayce. He was giving me a confused look.

"Weren't you just going to throw that away?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind. You never know when you might need something." I said.

* * *

Jayce's POV:

FFW:

I had decided since we could both use a little practice, Greyce and I would go to Hollow Bastion and train there with the help of Leon and the others. I had met them not long ago, but we had a pretty good friendship going and I was pretty sure the Restoration Committee could use a bit of a brush up on their techniques as well considering there was another threat. Plus, Greyce said that she still had to explain the whole situation to them.

"While we're at it, we could probably go to some other worlds too, to see if there's anything to worry about." I suggested, reading another comic I found in a cluster of Master Yen Sid's stuff. I knew I shouldn't have been snooping around and looking through his stuff; I was just so curious and I needed to see what was in the piles of junk!

"That sounds like a good idea, actually. Now go put that comic back in Yen Sid's stuff before he finds out you found his hidden stash of crap." Greyce laughed. I wondered how she knew I took it for a second before standing up and putting a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. I slid into a pair of tennis shoes and yawned before stretching, and about to walk out of the room when Greyce entered.

* * *

Greyce's POV:

I walked into my room- er, not really my room more like the place I sleep in every once and a while. I found a complete outfit on my bed, which surprised me because I didn't think anyone had come in here while I was in the restroom.

The outfit was pretty nice yet simple. It consisted of a dress, nothing too fancy. It reached halfway down to my knees and had 2 belts in the middle and a pair of leggings beside it. There were four buttons at the top, along with a somewhat short cape type thing next to the dress. It wasn't too bad considering that a guy picked it out without the help of a girl.

"Did you pick this out?" I asked Jayce after getting changed, walking into the room. I saw a little smirk appear on his face, but he quickly dispersed of it.

"Actually, no. It was those three fairies." He replied. I probably should've known better to think he had picked it out when there were three fairies that usually made the clothes around here.

I laughed to myself about my idiocy and was about to walk out the door, "C'mon! We've got worlds to save and training to do!"

* * *

FFW:

Once we reached Radiant Garden, training began immediately after explaining the whole light-vamp situation. We trained in pairs; Yuffie and Tifa, Leon and Cloud (everyone insisted on it, no one wanted to go up against them because of their weapons…), and Jayce and I. I wasn't surprised with the pairings, but I kind of wasn't exactly comfortable with training with Jayce. He was my enemy once, and I still felt guilty for attacking him like I did at most times when he wasn't sided with the Darkness, but then again, he did attack me first so I couldn't really be blamed. But I still couldn't help but feel bad about the past, and fighting him again was just going to make me feel bad about previous endeavors. He assured me it was alright and that I didn't know, so there was really no harm done, but I couldn't believe him.

We all went to where some huge Heartless war had broken out not so long ago to train there. We all had the room to train at once, so if it wasn't for Leon interrupting, everyone would've started their training right then and there, and it wouldn't have been pretty. Who would've thought that a whole group of people that were trying to fix things could look like they wanted to destroy everything?

I couldn't blame them though, given the information Jayce and I had just dumped on them, who wouldn't want to destroy everything? With Xehanort trying to bring the Keyblade War, and adding taking the light out of Keybearers who just so happened to be very close friends with them, I could imagine the anger they felt and would want to take it out on something- or someone- as well.

"Before you go causing the deaths of us all, I suggest spreading out." Leon spoke quickly and calmly, but eyeing everyone as he spoke. We all chuckled awkwardly and spread out very far apart since we had the room. It took a minute, but everyone soon began training and taking any energy they could possibly find and releasing it onto their partner.

"You ready?" Jayce asked.

I gave a small smirk and readied a spell. "You're seriously asking this question right now?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I guess I should've thought before I spoke." He said, charging. I jumped out of the way and aimed a fire spell at him. He barely even dodged it, and immediately took out two katanas, one in both hands. Wait, what? Since when did Jayce fight with anything but magic? I stopped my mind from going to unimportant matters and shot another spell at him. It seemed like he wasn't even trying to dodge my spells now, which kind of made me mad because I thought that maybe I had the chance of beating him, but once I saw him leap out of the way with ease, I know that I would win by a long shot.

Jayce came at me quicker than I had ever seen him move. I was almost caught in a fatal blow (why he was trying to do actual damage to me, I will never know), but I was lucky and only my arm was scratched by his two blades. I winced when I looked at my now useless left arm to see a gash halfway down my arm. I didn't have the time or energy to waste, so I couldn't heal myself, but I figured I could make it through the rest of the fight. I saw Jayce take a step back to catch his breath, and I took this as my moment to strike. I teleported myself behind him and swiftly kicked him from behind. He grunted as my boot made contact with his back and he fell to the ground, but quickly stood up and regained enough energy to take me on again.

He stood up straight, not doing anything. A second later, Jayce muttered something and began to twirl his katanas. We both charged after that, him trying to attack me with his katanas and me ready to take him down with a firaga spell. For a second it looked like he would miss me, but he succeeded in knocking me a few feet away with a burning and stinging sensation just below the first 'memory' he'd given me. I surrendered when he came closer to me, and he dismissed his katanas and pulled out a potion from his pocket, handing it to me. I drank it quickly and felt all pain subside immediately. I stood up, only to see that everyone else was watching us with surprise written all over their faces.

"You use magic too?!" Yuffie came up to me. I laughed awkwardly and nodded; how did they think I fought? With my hands? Oh no, not in a million years would I fight with just my fists. That would require no magic, something I used on a daily basis, and that would never happen.

* * *

After training just a bit more, we all went back to Merlin's house. Well, almost everyone. I decided to go around Radiant Garden for a while and look around since I hadn't gotten the chance to explore the world yet. I found there were tons of shops- that I couldn't but from, obviously- of all kinds; jewelry, clothing, potion, and even an ice cream shop which I was pretty excited about. Of course, that was only the beginning of my exploration.

I was about to head off to the Bailey when someone stopped me. Their grip was tight, and it kind of froze my skin. _Oh god, let me go…_ I thought. I guess I should explain some stuff. I _hated_ the cold. I couldn't stand it when someone used a blizzard spell against me, or when it was cold outside, and I especially couldn't stand it when someone's grip was as cold as ice.

"Your kind doesn't belong here." I heard a man speak. What? My kind? What the Hell did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to see the owner of the voice. It was a man, not too big, but not little either. He had red hair and brown eyes, and he looked pretty strong by the looks (and feel) of it.

"You know what I mean,_ witch_." He said the last word venomously as he glared at me. I tried to pry his hand off of my arm, but the more I tried, the colder I seemed to get.

"Witch? What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play stupid, girl. I know what you are."

I sighed. "Okay, you're right, you caught me," Wait, what was I doing? "…doing nothing. Why did you stop me?" I asked, tilting my head a bit.

He looked around as if he were making sure no one else saw us. After checking twice, he pulled an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to me. "I was told to give you this.' He stopped for a second when the sound of footsteps started approaching. "And they specifically said that once you've made up your mind to come to the Crystal Fissure." He finished quickly. He looked around once more, and tightened his grip on my wrist. I winced. Why did he have such a tight grip?!

In the midst of my thoughts, I felt my feet moving. I didn't really pay any attention until I snapped out of it, realizing I was being dragged away by this guy for no reason. I tried getting him to let me go, but I failed. The icy grip on my wrist was far too much for me to fight.

Suddenly, I felt as if I couldn't control myself. It was like someone had taken over my body, which was now a somewhat familiar feeling. It was alright though, I knew how to control this- crap. No I didn't.

I felt a cold feeling go throughout my veins and a burst of ice come from my fingers. The ice went right for the man, making me gasp and running out of the area, snapping myself out of the funk I was in. I ran to the Bailey, hoping I wouldn't be found there.

After making sure I was in the clear, I leaned against part of the almost destroyed wall. I wondered what happened here for a second, until I heard someone cough.

I quickly turned around to see Jayce there, staring at me as if I did something wrong.

"I swear, if anyone said I did something wrong then it wasn't m- oh, wait."

"Yeah, stop yourself right there. What were you thinking Greyce?! What gave you the reason to attack a random guy like that?!" He scolded me.

"That wasn't me!"

"It sure looked like you!"

"That's not how I meant it!"

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I couldn't control myself…I swear, I wasn't planning on harming anyone! Something just…overcame me, and I couldn't control myself. I swear, that wasn't me."

I heard Jayce sigh. "I forgot about that. Looks like its time you learn how to keep control of yourself."

"Does that mean we have to leave?

"Yeah."

"Oh come on! I haven't gotten to explore the whole place yet!"

"We're going to another world, don't you want to explore somewhere else?"

I knew I was acting like a child, but I didn't really care. I sighed dramatically. "Fiiine."

* * *

**Okay well I cut this really short so I'm sorry about that! This was just one of those chapters I couldn't pump out -,-**

**Anyways! I got my comp back and I'm super happy so…**

**PARTY! –throws cake everywhere- Sorry bout that. We'll have more sugar at the next one. Anyways! R&R please~!**

**(By the way, I'm really proud of how I described Greyce's outfit cause I suck at descriptions lol)**

**ALSO! This is important! I need you guys to leave me requests for worlds as a review or PM! I have a few worlds I want to put in, but I also want to know what you guys want! Please keep your request along the lines of Disney, Studio Ghibli, and Pixar! c:**


	15. Believe- Part 1

Okay, I'm not even gonna make up some excuse this time. I just didn't want to write whatsoever and that's why it took so long to get this out.

Also, to those of you who have not seen Rise of The Guardians, spoilers are up ahead.

Disclaimer (I've been forgetting to do this): I do not own RoTG, or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs~

* * *

Greyce's POV:

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell to the ground. Jayce had somehow gotten us separated when we arrived in this new world, and he also needed to work on making sure that when one of his portals separate us that I don't fall from the sky.

I hit the ground, only it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I felt around to feel snow, and suddenly I felt like I was about to turn into an icicle. I quickly jumped up and looked around to see where I was, but only found more snow. "What the heck?" I muttered, walking around. I wandered for a while until I saw something strange. About a foot away from a cliff was ice, and it looked like it had darkness covering it as well.

I heard someone talking behind me. I whirled around to find no one there. "O-kay…" I said, walking forward. I found a wide gap in the ground and poked my head curiously down. There I saw… a boy? Huh.

"Hello..?" I called down. No reply. I leaned in a bit closer to see if he was alive, and the second it was too late, I knew it was a bad decision. I fell, and as I did, I swore I could see the parts of my life that I still remembered flash before my eyes. Okay sure, that might be something of an exaggeration but you know what I mean and that is _not _the point.

I screamed again. That seemed all I could really do, wasn't it? Anyways, I felt myself land on something hard and I couldn't move. Shit. I heard footsteps; first cautious, the next thing I knew they were running. I couldn't really see as I felt consciousness slip away from me, but I did see a pair of bright blue eyes staring at me and could hear myself mutter a small cure spell before completely blacking out.

* * *

Jayce's POV:

"Ow.." I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hey! He's awake!" I heard a high pitched voice shout. I opened my eyes to see a lady-fairy- thing up in my face. I could see some figures approaching me, and as they got clearer, I thought I was dreaming. Standing before me was a large man that resembled Santa Claus, and an oversized bunny- or was it a kangaroo?

"Ah! You're awake at last!" The man exclaimed, helping me up to my feet.

"North, Tooth, don't scare the kid." The kangaroo-bunny- thing stated, pulling the two away from me. The three began to argue, but before anything could get out of hand, I interrupted.

"Can _someone_ explain to me what's going on?!" I shouted over their bickering.

"Oh, yes! So sorry, I completely forgot!" The large man, North I think, said.

"You were just making a huge deal about me being here, how could you forget?" I asked.

He completely ignored my question and began talking about something to do with Guardians and some "Man in Moon" and other things I couldn't quite understand. His Russian accent made it kind of hard to understand at some points, but I think I got the main idea.

"Basically, what North is trying to explain, is that the Boogeyman is making all the children in the world stop believing in us, the Guardians, and we need to stop him! There used to be five of us, Santa- call him North-, the Easter Bunny," The fairy gestured to the bunny, "-call him Bunny-, the Sandman- we called him Sandy, but he's…passed-, Jack Frost, and me, the Tooth Fairy! Call me Tooth. Anyways! Sandy, he was… killed by Pitch, the Boogeyman. And Jack, he betrayed us, and Easter was ruined because he wasn't there to help."

"And now the Boogeyman is winning. All the children are beginning to stop believing in us, and we're becoming weaker." Bunny said, crossing his arms.

"So you guys are in trouble, you say?" I asked.

"Yes, yes. Very deep trouble, I'm afraid." Sant- North, I mean- said.

"Well, I'm in something you could call trouble. So if I help you guys, could you possibly help me out?"

"That depends, mate. What's your problem?" Bunny asked.

"You see, I came here with a friend-."

"A girl?" Tooth asked.

"Yes, a girl. Don't get any ideas though. Anyways, it seems we've been separated, and its kind of my job to protect her, but its kind of hard to protect someone when you're not with them. So.."

"You want us to help you find her? That would be easy, and we'd be happy to!" She said, flying around excitedly. "We should help you first though. If we find her, we'd have some extra help fighting against Pitch."

"Then it's a deal. You guys help me find my friend, and I'll help you find this Pitch guy." Tooth squealed excitedly after I finished speaking and pried my mouth open.

"Tooth! Hands off mouth!" North pulled her away. I rubbed my cheek which was now somewhat sore from her pulling on it.

* * *

FFW~

Well, I could officially say that this may have been the hardest challenge ever presented to me. Going around this world with these happy-go-lucky Guardians was kind of hard with all of their not thinking about things before heading into it. I'd already had three near death experiences in the past twenty minutes.

"So where would she be?" Tooth asked, turning to me. She'd gone a full hour without putting her hands in my mouth and admiring my teeth, thank god.

"Like I would know." I sighed; keeping track of Greyce was definitely a challenge.

"Then how do you expect us to find her?" Bunny asked, crossing his arms.

"Don't you guys have some kind of magic to see where people are? Or do you just stalk random kids because you have nothing better to do?" I asked, turning to look at the oversized rabbit.

I got no response, except for a laugh from North. "Ahaha! You're funny!"

"He was insulting us, mate."

"But it was funny, no?"

Bunny sighed annoyed, but I smirked in his direction. He glared at me in my triumph.

"Here's an idea, lets just find this girl and hurry up and fight Pitch. I'm getting tired of this kid.." He muttered.

* * *

Greyce's POV:

"Ow…" I winced as I tried to sit up, but was immediately pushed back down.

"Don't move, you're hurt." I heard a boy say. I looked around to see a guy with white hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie with brown pants and was sitting next to me.

I sat myself up, slowly but surely, and casted yet another cure spell. I knew there would've been way more pain if I hadn't cast something on myself before I lost consciousness.

"Okay, who the heck are you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"The names Jack. Jack Frost." The boy said, somewhat proudly. He reminded me of Jayce in a way. "Wait- you can see me?" I nodded. He looked surprised for a second, but soon questioned, "And who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Greyce." I stopped for a minute. "Wait a sec- Jack Frost, as in the guy who has power of snow and all that?"

"The one and only. So tell me Greyce, how did you get here?"

"Er… long story."

"I have time." That was true. We were both kind of stuck down here.

I went into the explanation of how I had gotten there, every once and a while looking at him to make sure he was listening. I've always done that. When I was younger, I remember no one would ever listen to me whenever I tried to say something. That's why I always had to make sure, so I wasn't just talking to air.

"So you came from another world… wait, there are other worlds? This is news to me."

"You can't tell anyone though! I wasn't even supposed to tell you." I said.

"I'll keep it secret, don't sweat it."

I didn't know if I believed him, but I went along with it anyways. "O-kay…. Then tell me, why are you down here?"

"Well… it's a long story."

"I've got time." I smirked.

"If you really want to know, then that's fine by me, but it'll have to be some other time 'cause we have to find a way out of here, if you didn't notice." He said.

I rolled my eyes when he avoided telling me his story, but agreed to what he said next; I was getting cold.

Suddenly, a little fairy came out from his pocket. She was pointing to some case thing in Jack's hands, but then took notice of me. She chirped as she inspected me.

"She's a friend, don't worry." He said. "That's Baby Tooth, she's a mini version of the Tooth Fairy."

"Um… the Tooth Fairy? I thought she was just made up."

"Nope. She's real. So is the Easter Bunny- he's a pain in the butt if you ask me though-, Santa Claus, and the Sandman."

"You're gonna have to tell me your story sooner or later, I hope you know that."

"I'll tell you once we get out of here. Impatient, much?"

"I can only stand not knowing something for so long, Jack."

Baby Tooth chirped again and pointed the case. We both looked down at it.

"My memories? You want me to look at them?" Another chirp. Jack pressed a circular button and seemed to go into some type of trance after. He came back to reality in about a minute, looking around like he just saw something life changing. "Did you see that?" He asked, looking at me and Baby Tooth.

I shook my head, so did Baby Tooth. Jack suddenly looked like he had an idea, and immediately stood up and grabbed two halves of what seemed to be a broken staff. He picked it up and smiled. "I know how to get us out of here!" He exclaimed, turning to me.

"Really? How?" I asked, walking towards him.

"Just watch." He said, trying to press the two halves together. The first try failed, putting a frown on his face. The second time though, a blue light surrounded his hands and we both looked at each other in astonishment. When the light faded, the staff was back together.

"Woah…" I muttered in awe.

"Okay, let's get out of here." He said, grabbing my arm and flying off to god knows where.

* * *

We ended up somewhere dark.

"This doesn't seem like the kind of place you'd live in…Jack, what are we doing here?" I asked, looking around the dark and gloomy place. I didn't know anything about the place except for the fact that it gave me the creeps.

"To save some fairies." He stated simply, flying forward. He stopped at a cage and opened the door, which was when I saw something more interesting. I walked toward a globe with lights over it.

"Hey Jack? What's this?" I asked, walking around the globe and staring at it curiously.

"Hm?" He turned to see what I was talking about. "Oh, that's the globe. All of the little lights are children that believe in the Guardians."

"Er… Guardians?"

"Oh sorry. The Guardians are spirits who protect children's hopes and dreams. Y'know, Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman. I was chosen to be a Guardian, but I'm not really fit to be one. I don't think so, at least."

I decided I wouldn't question it and ask him about it later. "You done here?" I asked, crossing my arms and trying not to look around.

"Yeah, I'm done. C'mon—wait a sec." Jack stopped.

"What's the matter?"

He rushed over to the globe. "There's only three believers left!"

"What?! What're you going to do?"

I could hear him mutter the name Jamie under his breath as he grabbed my wrist again and rushed out of the eerie cave thing.

* * *

Jayce's POV:

The Guardians and I went back to the North Pole. I sat back for a while, trying to see how I messed up a simple portal. "I swear Greyce, if you're dead…" I didn't even finish my angry mutter when I heard yelling. I knew it was kind of their thing to argue, but this didn't sound good in any way. They weren't fighting and yelling all at the same time this time.

I walked into the room with the huge globe to see the Guardians looking angry and a tall guy with black hair and a black -… dress? Or was it a robe? -. This didn't look good.

All attention was averted to me.

"My, my. Who is this?" The man asked, stepping closer to me. I stood my ground and didn't move, but I didn't answer him either. "He's just as stubborn as you three." He commented.

"Who're you?" I asked calmly.

"My name is Pitch Black." Oh, so this guy was the Boogeyman. He didn't look like he could do much damage.

"And you expect me to tell you my name why? I wouldn't trust you with my coat, much less my name."

"I'm sure you'd tell me anything if I pulled the right strings."

"Try me."

"I know things that you don't know. For example, I know where your pitiful friend is. Such a pretty girl, but it's a shame she wasn't strong enough to defend herself."

"What did you do to her?!" I was ready to attack him.

"I didn't do anything. It was her fears that brought her to her own demise."

"Shut up!" I yelled, casting my most powerful fire spell. The man simply dodged it and went back to the globe.

"My, my, what a temper." He directed his attention back to the Guardians, then to the globe. "Only five more believers left." He stepped on one light. "Oops, make that four." He chuckled darkly, "Three left." He said, stepping on another. He stepped on another light, and was about to say something else, but was stopped when he lifted his foot. The light was still shining. He stepped on it again, but nothing happened once more. He gave up and left afterwards, I guess he was going to get those last lights to stop believing.

* * *

Greyce's POV:

We ended up in a small town. There were many small buildings and houses, and the street lamps illuminated the entire area.

"This is so much better than that cave." I muttered, walking next to Jack. "So what're we here for?"

"We have to find the last believer." He said, keeping his mind set on the task at hand. We walked in silence for a while.

"So-." I tried to say something, but I was stopped short when I saw multiple pairs of beady yellow eyes staring back at us.

"What are those?!" Jack asked, looking at me with his staff at the ready.

"Those are Heartless. I'll explain later; you go find that last believer while I fight these off!" I demanded. He nodded and flew off, leaving me to fight the creatures.

I quickly readied a fire spell and shot it off to the crowd of Heartless. They were just Shadows, so they weren't that big of a deal for me, but soon more Heartless appeared, each more powerful when they came. I wouldn't say this was a huge deal, but maybe something to be alarmed about considering I was running low on magic and had no more Ethers. Soon there was a sea of Heartless surrounding me, and I could barely keep myself standing. My magic helped supply my energy so to say, and when I ran low on it, I became not only helpless, but also tired and weak.

I was ready to give up, but I was more than lucky when they all disappeared. "That's…odd." I thought aloud, looking around to see what made them disappear. A shady guy came towards me, clapping his hands slowly. Creeeeepy.

I stayed silent as he came towards me. He had a black cloak- I'm guessing here, I'm really not sure if it's a dress or what- and had black hair that kind of reminded me of Hayner's, only…black.

"What extraordinary power you've got there." He smiled. It sent shivers down my spine seeing him smile.

"Um… thanks?" I said, keeping my distance.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"Well, no. Should I be scared?" I asked.

"That's all up to you." He took another step towards me. "Now tell me, where did you come from? I've never seen your pretty little face before."

There was something odd about this guy, I knew it. Everything about him was creepy and weird, I just couldn't put my tongue on what was weirdest about him. Darkness was also radiating from him, which sent more shivers down my spine. "I'm not exactly from around here, you see." I tried to stall, maybe I'd be able to keep as much as I possibly could secret until Jack got here.

"Then where _are_ you from?"

"Why is it your business? And who are you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I'm Pitch Black; otherwise known as the Boogeyman."

"Oh so _you're _the one Jack has been talking about. So wait, you're supposed to be the bad guy here?" I looked him up and down. "You don't look like you do much damage, Mr. Pitch." I said. Jack had explained to me what was going on and the situation he was in before we both split up so I wasn't so lost anymore.

He leaned in close to my face. "I can do so much more than you think."

"Oh really? Prove to me what you can do." Okay, not the smartest thing I could've done, but I was running out of things to say.

Suddenly, a whole army of black sand monsters came from nowhere.

Well I wasn't expecting that.

* * *

Jayce's POV:

The Guardians and I left immediately. I was eager to see if Greyce was alright; I couldn't let her die, or we'd have no chance of defeating those on the side of darkness. Plus the fact she was a friend. The Guardians were now less worried about finding her and were going in search of the last two lights, knowing one of them was already me.

We ended up at some place called Burgess. The Guardians were almost too weak to get out of the sleigh, so I went in search of the last light. Before I left even a foot though, a guy with white hair and blue eyes appeared.

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed, trying to get off the sleigh to hug him. She stumbled and almost fell, and would've if he hadn't have caught her.

"What are you doing here?" North asked.

"Same reason as you." He turned to look at the house we'd landed near. A boy with big eyes and brown hair came walking out, staring at the Guardians in amazement.

"One of the last lights!"

"Wait, if two of the last lights are here, then where's the third?" Tooth asked. Suddenly, a scream was from not too far away, and apparently Jack and I knew exactly who it was.

"Greyce!" We both shouted, me taking off in a run and Jack flying. I wondered how he knew her, but decided that was for another time.

I came to a skidding stop when I saw her. She was surrounded by black sand made into multiple animals.

"Nightmares!" Jack exclaimed, readying a staff.

"You know what these are?" I asked, a dagger in both my hands. I enchanted them with ice beforehand so if a situation like this would come to be, I'd be ready.

"Yeah, they're Pitches lackeys." Well that was a way to put it.

I waited no more and ran into the mass of Nightmares. Jack flew up ahead, shooting ice at the creatures so they'd be out of my way. I got to Greyce on time when she was near her breaking point. It looked like she'd given up, cause when I found her she was on the ground, no emotion showing, and shaking. I hurried and got her out of there, and tried to find a safe place to go until they were all defeated.

Jack had finished all of the Nightmares off by the time I'd gotten her to actually open her eyes, thankfully. He came over calmly and knelt down in front of her. "Greyce..?"

She didn't answer. I wouldn't have had it in me to speak after something like that either, so I couldn't really blame her.

He put a protective hand on her shoulder to show he was a friend and he was there for her, which managed to get a small smile from Greyce.

"You're gonna be alright. Could you tell me what happened?" He asked.

We managed to get in a little of her story until I decided to take her back to the Guardians. They had a fight to finish with Pitch, and I had a fight to pick with him as well.

* * *

So I know this sucks, but its the longest I've ever done and all of this -gestures to all 9 pages-, was worked on around midnight so I was almost asleep half the time.

But good news! School is out in 2 1/2 days! So I won't be tired enough to not want to write! In all honesty though, I just hit a writers bock and didn't want to write at all, so I am so sorry for that! I hope you enjoyed this part, and I'm already working on chapter 16~

R&R please!


	16. Believe- Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or RoTG, that would require me to be rich.

* * *

Jayce's POV:

The Guardians prepared to fight as Pitch came closer with his Nightmares.

"Get Jamie out of here." Jack told the others. They nodded and left, North giving Jack a warning message of "Be careful!" Jack leapt into the air right towards Pitch. All I could do was stand and watch and keep an eye on Greyce, who seemed ready to put up a fight if it came to it. I'd never understand her; she was always willing to do anything, even at her worst. How did she manage to do that? I'd never know.

Pitch seemed to be yelling at Jack as they fought, getting closer to the ground it seemed. I looked back at Greyce. "I'll be fine." She reassured me, standing up with a spell at the ready. I was somewhat hesitant to let her fight, but she was too stubborn; I wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise.

She shot a powerful fire spell and hit one of the Nightmares chasing after Jack, but that did hardly anything. It did catch Pitches attention though. "You again!"

"Nice to see you too!" She responded sarcastically.

"I thought I got rid of you!"

"Oh _come on_, you can't seriously expect a couple of Nightmares to bring me down!"

"They almost did." I reminded her.

"Minor details." She muttered, still looking at Pitch.

He gave an exasperated sigh. "I'll deal with you two later." He flew off, and that's when we noticed Jack was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Greyce asked, somewhat dazed with a curious tone.

"How should I know? C'mon, lets go find the other Guardians." I said, running off in the direction they had gone.

* * *

Greyce's POV:

Needless to say, I felt much better after that.. moment. Yet, following after Jayce was kind of a challenge. I wasn't that fast of a runner like he was, and he seemed to have completely forgotten that because he ran off without me.

"Gee, thanks!" I shouted, running as fast as my legs could take me to catch up. He turned around and a look of realization came upon his face and he slowed down.

"My bad." He said after I caught up.

I rolled my eyes and started forward. The Guardians, along with Jamie I think, had come into view. "C'mon, they're over there!" I told him, breaking out in a run. It was now an unspoken race, and I was in the lead.

A couple of Heartless and Nightmares had appeared, which did get in our way, but a few small ice spells did the trick. I ended up reaching them first.

"Da- I mean… dang it, Greyce." Jayce stopped himself short of cussing in front of everyone. I gave a small smirk.

"And you said I was a slow runner." I bragged, rubbing my victory in his face.

Suddenly, Jack came falling to the ground. He landed with a _thump_, and everyone rushed towards him to help him up.

"That was good try Jack! A for effort!" North exclaimed.

Jack groaned. "He's stronger…I can't beat him. It's impossible."

North and Tooth gave each other worried looks, but didn't say anything.

"Hey c'mon, don't give up just yet. Nothing is impossible, it's just.. a little harder, is all." I said, trying to brighten things just a little. After I'd failed, there was a dark, menacing chuckle that everyone averted their attention to.

"So much fuss over one little boy, and still he refuses to stop believing." There was a crack of thunder, and the sound of hooves on the ground comes from the opposite end of the alley.

"Very well then. There are _other_ ways to snuff out a light." In an instant, bulbs starting popping as a shadow of an arm moved over them. The boy, Jamie, looked terrified as Bunny stepped in front of him. He shouted something, but all I could hear was Pitch's laugh as he scratched behind his ears, and then more Heartless began to surround us.

Jayce and I were immediately on the go. I stood in front of the Guardians and Jamie and Jack, and cast a protective spell over them before going after the Heartless.

* * *

Jayce's POV:

Heartless were everywhere but around the Guardians and Jamie. I assumed Greyce had cast a spell or something, but I wasn't sure, nor did I care. I took out a dagger the three fairies back at Yen Sid's had enchanted and threw it at the Heartless, destroying multiple creatures. I turned to see more Heartless behind me, and then saw Jack giving me a wave and flying off with the Guardians and Jamie.

"It's just us now, Greyce," I said, casting an ice spell on a Shadow Heartless.

"I can see that!" She replies, casting more spells after another. "But how are we supposed to defeat all of these? There's so many!"

"I think we'll be good if no more show up."

"Jayce."

"Yeah?"

"THERE'S MORE COMING."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Way to jinx it, idiot!"

"Hey! Don't go blaming me!"

"Ugh, whatever. Let's just get this over with and then we can argue over stupid things."

I rolled my eyes, but nodded and continued to throw my dagger at the Heartless. They seemed to be appearing right after we destroyed one.

"This is going to be impossible! They just keep coming!" Greyce said coming closer to me.

"Nothing is impossible, it's just harder than most things."

"You're using my own words against me!" I smirked. "Damn you…" She muttered.

"Oh get over it and finish off these things."

"You think_ I_ have a plan?!"

"Don't you always?"

"….Hm. You're right. But I always have time to come up with something good! By the looks of it, we won't be able to last that much longer."

"Why do you say that?"

"Have you_ looked_ at yourself?"

I looked down. She was right. I was slouching, there were multiple tears in my clothes and cuts all over my body. "Well shit." I thought aloud. "You got any more potions?"

She shook her head. "Wait a sec! I've got something!"

"And what's this plan?"

"None of your business. But I'm sure it'll work!"

"You're positive?"

"Almost positive. Go find the others, I'll catch up in a minute!" She shouted, destroying the smaller Heartless as I ran.

"Don't get yourself killed~!"

"Am I one to do that?"

"Kind of!"

* * *

Greyce's POV~:

I had to think fast. What did I just do? I just sent Jayce off when I still needed help. _Smooth move, Greyce. Smooth move. _I thought, backing up to put distance between me and the Heartless. There had to be more than 100 there, how was I going to defeat them all?!

"… I've got it!" I remembered that really strange spell I'd somehow cast when I was fighting Ciris. If I could find a way to cast that, then maybe I could get rid of all of these Heartless. "But how am I supposed to do this?" I thought aloud. The time I cast that, I was in trouble. Like, that was a near death experience, so maybe I just had to have another moment like that? It was worth a shot.

I stopped moving and waited for them to attack. A few seconds later, I could feel tears in my clothes, scratches covering my body, and couldn't see anything but a small glimpse of light. Maybe this wasn't my best idea…

I felt the weight of more Heartless on top of me, and I screamed. Suddenly, all the Heartless were gone in a burst of light, and left nothing. "And they said screaming doesn't help!" I said to no one triumphantly. I turned around and cast a small cure spell to hide all of the cuts and bruises, and my clothes had somehow repaired themselves, so I didn't raise suspicions as to what had just happened.

"Guess I should go catch up with Jayce then." I thought aloud, running forward.

"You sure you're not forgetting something, Greyce?" I whirled around to see Ciris there, arms crossed and walking towards me coolly. He had a snotty little smirk on his face that annoyed me so much, and he had a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Oh, come on sis. You don't want to have a small little talk with your big bro?"

"I'd rather not."

"Woah, woah! Calm it down with the attitude. I just wanted to talk."

I sighed. He obviously wasn't going to leave until I let him talk to me, or until I let my guard down for him to attack me. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm gonna tell you a secret. You know those light sucking things?" Not a very smart way to refer to them as when you work with them.

Where was he going with this? "Yeah…. What about them?"

"They're attacking your friends _right now_."

"Why should I be worried?" I was worried. "They can take care of themselves." Why didn't I believe myself when I said that?

"I'd rethink everything you've come to know, Greyce. Things are about to come undone, and they're breaking apart faster than you think. Maybe even faster than you broke when you were on our side." And with that, Ciris left. "And by the way, they're called Engimono Yami."

Huh. Well it was nice to know the name of those things. I think it translates to something close to Darkness Bringer or something. But..

_What did he mean by that?_ I thought, walking in the direction Jayce went. _Not just the part about everything falling apart, but what did he mean by me breaking? _

"I thought I was supposed to know everything about myself!" I thought aloud, breaking out in a run.

* * *

Jayce's POV:

Where is she? I thought. Greyce had been gone about ten minutes now, and even though I was sure she could handle things herself, I was starting to get nervous. Despite my nervousness, I continued to fight the Nightmares that Pitch had sent my way.

Jamie and his friends were also helping; they were using some sort of golden sand and destroying the Nightmares with it. The Guardians had their power restored, and were fighting too, each in their own ways. I was surprised to see that North had two scimitars. As the chaos ensued on the streets, I glanced up to see Jack and Pitch about ready to fight. Figuring things were being handled down here, I went to go help. I opened a portal and walked through, only to see that the others were there as well. Well, not North. He ended up on the wrong roof, but showed up a few seconds later.

We all struck at him as he made a scythe out of his Nightmare Sand, Jack in the lead.

"It's over Pitch! There's no place to hide." He shouted. Pitch gave a wry smile and quickly descended into the shadows, only leaving us with multiple versions of himself. In the midst of all our distraction, none of us saw the real Pitch rising up behind Jack with an axe in hand, ready to come down. We all looked in horror as Bunny shouted a warning.

It looked like it was too late. There was no way Jack could block an attack that fast.

* * *

Greyce's POV:

Well I was clearly lost.

I was distracted though! I didn't know whether my friends were alright or not and Ciris really confused me! What was I forgetting?! I was driving myself crazy now, and soon enough I was walking in circles, ready to tear my hair out.

"I have to get a grip on myself. Vanitas and the others can take care of themselves, and I'm not there to help so what's the point? ….Wait, I'm supposed to be doing something… OH SHIT JAYCE!" I thought aloud, running in any direction I thought would work. I somehow ended up in the town where everyone else was. I looked around to see where Jayce or Jack was but couldn't find them, until I looked up on the buildings to see the two and the Guardians together. Pitch was rising up behind Jack and was about ready to attack him. I gasped, and my heart skipped a beat. But then- it stopped. Like, everything around me completely stopped. That or I just couldn't be seen or heard because Jayce looked around and didn't seem to see me.

I looked around and wondered what happened when I heard a familiar voice come from behind me.

"Hello Greyce."

I whirled around and saw…._VANITAS?!_

* * *

Oooooooh, cliffy~

This was originally waaaaay longer, like I had 10 pages, and this is only 6. But that's what happens when YOUR COMPUTER CRASHES AND EVERYTHING IS ERASED UGH

Whoops sorry about that. Aaaaaanyway! I am now on summer vacation so I will hopefully be able to write a lot more and a lot faster!

Please review, I haven't gotten one in a while :c


	17. UPDATE!

Hey everyone! I am super, super, super sorry for the delay in this last update! I have been super lazy, and then about two days ago, my computer got a virus and Windows was deleted and I lost ALL of my files! My computer still isn't fixed, but I do have access to other computers, so there's that~

I am going to get this updated, I swear! I'm not gonna leave this unfinished! I am hopefully going to have a working computer in a few days, but if not, then I guess I'll figure something out. Again, I am super sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER!

-Mady


End file.
